


ALMAS DE METAL

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, F/M, Post-TT
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	1. Sueños eléctricos

Un sueño, siempre el mismo, siempre un calco idéntico del de la noche anterior...Me atormenta y se pega a mí durante las horas de luz como una segunda piel. Supongo que es mi mente, de la que no puedo escapar, supongo que son mis anhelos inconscientes, que me persiguen allí a dónde voy. Creo que es otoño, lo creo porque desde que Mulder y yo hemos huido del mundo, la estación del año en la que nos encontramos es algo totalmente secundario. ¿Apatía? Sí...¿Y qué? Hoy me he dado cuenta de cómo pasa el tiempo y de que para mi ya no existen los relojes ni los calendarios...Yo cuantifico al somnífero del recuerdo por otros métodos...quinientos veinticinco días sin ver sus ojos azules, los de William...los mismos que se le han restado al reloj de arena del mundo desde que yo vi a mi hijo por última vez. Quedan poco más de ocho años para que seres de otro planeta nos invadan...William tendrá once... y yo llevaré diez sin verle... 

 

Nunca dejará de fascinarme el mirar al resto de la humanidad, tranquila, pasando su vida, invirtiendo en planes de pensiones y reciclando papel... Hoy soy pesimista, no me culpéis por ello... Echadle la culpa al tiempo... El tiempo...¿Qué demonios es el tiempo? Es el juego del pasado, el presente y el futuro; es el culpable del olvido; es el compás de la memoria...es una constante universal que nunca es constante, sino rápida o lenta...eterna y nanométrica...fugaz y enorme...Es lo que me separa de William...Tiempo... 

 

Una brisa entrometida juega con unas cuantas hojas en el suelo. Yo las miro, se han caído del árbol y ahora ya no son verdes, son cobrizas...Han perdido el color como yo he perdido la esperanza... Supongo que hay momentos en los que no ves ni siquiera un horizonte, pues todo desaparece tras oscuridad. Te pierdes y te enredas. Hoy me he enterado de que estoy embarazada de nuevo y no se cómo sentirme al respecto ni cómo decírselo a Mulder. ¿Por qué el destino se empeña en inundar de tristeza los que serían los momentos más felices de mi vida? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo sentirme simplemente feliz como lo haría cualquier otra mujer en mi situación? El cielo me regala milagros que me hacen llorar y reír simultáneamente. 

 

Desde hace poco más de tres meses vivimos en un refugio situado en medio de las Montañas Rocosas, en el interior de Colorado. El pueblo más cercano está a más de veinte millas de aquí, de vez en cuando vamos a por provisiones. Dentro de una semana nos marcharemos a otro lugar, estamos preparándonos para infiltrarnos en una base militar al sur de Illinois. Así funciona nuestra vida ahora; tres meses aquí, dos allí... Ahorramos dinero en invierno trabajando en lo que podemos y pasamos los veranos apartados del mundo, diseñando nuestro siguiente movimiento. Buscamos información bajo las piedras, pero hay poca gente que nos ayude y no avanzamos, no descubrimos apenas nuevos datos sobre la invasión, todo el mundo es ajeno a ella y quien sabe algo, no está de nuestro lado... De todas formas seguimos luchando... Algún día, quizá algún día seamos felices y llevemos una vida normal. 

 

Mulder...Todo lo que me queda, todo lo que soy y todo lo que me da fuerzas...él y nuestro sueño conjunto...Sé que él también lo tiene cada noche, cuando duerme abrazado a mi... Son sueños eléctricos, de los que no quisiéramos despertar nunca, que dejan su energía en el interior de nuestro cerebro, produciendo chispas que nos animan a seguir luchando, son los sustitutos de la esperanza que a veces nos abandona.... Siempre tengo la sensación de que no tenemos dos sueños distintos, sino uno solo. 

 

Ahora tengo un secreto y eso me mata, pero siento que yo no estoy preparada para decírselo y él no está preparado para oírlo. Es paradójico: traer una vida a un mundo que sólo espera un Apocalipsis... ¿Y si, al igual que William, no es totalmente normal? ¿Y si, por nuestra lucha vuelvo a tener que separarme de él? 

 

Ahora la lluvia cae y me siento totalmente perdida y fuera de mi. Triste y feliz...Atardece... Oigo el ruido del jeep al acercarse, debe de ser Mulder. Sé que está muy cerca y eso incrementa las ganas casi enfermizas que siento por tenerle a mi lado. Así olvidamos con besos todas nuestras desgracias, todo lo que no tenemos y todo lo que hemos perdido. 

 

La casa está envuelta en la penumbra. Las gotas de lluvia de los cristales se magnifican al ser atravesadas por la luz azul del crepúsculo y crean sombras raras en las paredes. La puerta se abre y él aparece tras el ruido del viento que se cuela desde afuera. Empapado, cubierto por un impermeable. De repente siento miedo, miedo a mentirle con silencios, a ocultarle algo que es tan suyo como mío. Me mira entre la oscuridad, me sonríe, lo noto. 

 

“Cambio de planes.” 

Su voz escala el silencio, rompiéndolo. Se acerca a mi. 

“¡¿Qué?!” 

Creo saber a lo que se refiere, pero prefiero que me lo explique. Mi intuición está adormilada. 

“Tenemos que adelantar nuestra visita de cortesía a la base de Tuscola, una fuente anónima me ha enviado un e-mail en el que asegura que dentro de tres días se triplicarán los sistemas de seguridad debido al nuevo envío de armamento nuclear que van a tener que custodiar.” Sigo mirándole, no me apetece hablar. “O ahora, o nunca, Doctora Scully” Se acerca más y más hasta que posa sus manos en mi cintura. 

“Estás empapado.” 

Le miro a los ojos y noto cómo se da cuenta de que me pasa algo. 

“¿Dana, hay algo que debería saber?” 

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, me deshago hábilmente de sus manos. 

“Simplemente...” Por un instante, quiero decírselo... “Me había acostumbrado a este sitio.” Y sé que cuando digo cosas así, se siente como la sabandija culpable y asquerosa que impide que yo lleve una vida normal, pero... 

“Vamos, si nos lo vamos a pasar como los indios; ropa negra, ajustadita y sexy... Uffff, Scully, sabes que no soy capaz de concentrarme en las misiones.” Y suele utilizar la vía del sarcasmo con la única intención de sonsacarme una sonrisa. De verdad que intento sonreír, pero hoy no puedo. Se quita el impermeable, entonces extiende sus brazos y yo me acerco a ellos como si fueran un imán y yo un insignificante clip de papel. Me acaricia la cabeza. 

“No sé qué demonios haría en este mundo sin ti.” Y es algo que me sorprende: cómo es capaz de reconfortar mi alma con un abrazo, cómo hace que me sienta tan suya...cómo hace que yo le sienta tan mío...Son sólo abrazos, pero oyen y gritan, y dicen te quiero sin decirlo. 

“¿Cuándo tenemos que irnos?” 

Intuía la respuesta. 

“Cuanto antes, mejor.” 

Y no me equivocaba. 

“Es decir que nos espera una larga noche de trabajo.” 

“Siempre podremos descansar un ratito.” 

Sonríe y me da un beso en los labios. 

“Deberías de quitarte esa mojadura de encima.” 

No me doy cuenta de que la frase puede tener un doble sentido hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. 

“Y tú deberías de ayudarme.” Me besa de nuevo. 

“Para descansar, tienes que haber trabajado...” Fija sus ojos en mi, con esa expresión de cordero degollado tan característica. “No me mires así” Sigue haciéndolo porque sabe que no lo resisto. “¡Mulder!” Supongo que algún día conseguiré averiguar el método para resistirme, hoy le necesito demasiado así que sucumbo a sus labios, a sus caricias y a sus manos... 

 

 

Los truenos comen el aire produciendo sonidos que retumban en las paredes con violencia. Quiero callar al cielo para que no la despierte. Duerme enredada en mi, me encanta observarla después de hacer el amor, me da esperanza, es mi ángel. Estamos en el sofá, cubiertos sólo por una manta. Yo le arropo a ella con mis brazos y no dejo de mirarla mientras le doy las gracias en silencio. Tenemos que volver a irnos, odio hacerle esto... pero ella dice que todo es superable si estamos juntos. Sé con qué está soñando, lo sé por su expresión plácida y el color alegre de sus mejillas...lo sé porque yo sueño lo mismo todas las noches. Sueña con nuestro hijo y conmigo. William...Me preguntó si algún día volveremos a verlo. Muchas noches, antes de dormirnos, me cuenta cosas sobre él, la tristeza se cuela entre sus palabras, pero así amortigua la sensación de que todo fue un sueño y aminora su carga al compartirla conmigo. William es un paraíso desconocido para mí, es el niño que crece en mi memoria, es la imagen subconsciente y cambiante que nunca me abandonó durante el año que los perdí a él y a su madre, es el mañana por el que lucho... Es él por el que no acepto rendirme, porque quiero que disfrute del mundo y no se convierta en un esclavo. A veces tengo pesadillas, veo cómo Dana se despide de él y me duele tan adentro que mis pulmones amenazan con no volver a respirar. Hay momentos en los que me asusto porque veo en sus ojos una tristeza inherente a ella y noto como la come, no soy capaz de arrancársela y me da miedo. 

 

Tenemos que recoger todo para emprender nuestro viaje, son casi las doce. Me separo de ella con cuidado de no despertarla y la dejo durmiendo en el sofá. 

 

La tormenta sigue embelesando las sombras de la noche y los relámpagos utilizan la luz para pelearse entre ellos, hacen que el cielo no sea negro, parten el aire. Saco algunas maletas del armario y meto algunas cosas. En realidad no tenemos muchas pertenencias y todos nuestros recuerdos viajan junto a nosotros en nuestra mente. Por muchas veces que lo haya hecho a lo largo de mi vida, no consigo irme de los sitios sin que me afecte, aunque aparente lo contrario, no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que dejamos atrás, una y otra vez, no puedo dejar de buscar el porqué de que todo esto sea tan jodídamente injusto. 

 

“Después de descansar tanto, yo también me merezco trabajar.” 

Giro mi cabeza para mirarla y sonreírla. Lleva puesta una de mis camisetas y el pelo revuelto. 

“Vuelve a dormirte, esto lo hago yo solo.” 

Se acerca a mi y mira al interior de la maleta. 

“Apuesto lo que quieras a que no eres capaz de meterlo todo en las maletas que tenemos si no cambias tu sistema. Además, me apetece estar contigo.” No puedo evitar sentirme halagado por el último comentario y falsamente ofendido por el primero. 

 

Pasamos el resto de la noche empacando cosas, hasta que el alba come a la oscuridad y la luz a la tormenta. Justo con los primeros rayos de sol todo está ordenado y estratégicamente colocado dentro del maletero de nuestro coche. Nos marchamos sin decir adiós, sin volver la cabeza atrás, sabiendo que es lo mejor. Miro a Dana y la sonrío, intenta devolverme el gesto, pero hay algo en su cabeza que no para de dar vueltas, no pregunto, sólo intuyo y dejo que el tiempo corra. Creo que hay la suficiente confianza entre los dos como para saber que puede contarme cualquier cosa. 

 

Conducimos hasta Denver para tomar un vuelo a Chicago. Allí, tenemos una cita con un hombre que ha prometido ayudarnos a conseguir acreditaciones falsas, es un ex-marine sin nada que perder y muchas ganas de venganza contra la institución que, según él, destrozó su vida. Luego ultimaremos el plan, y si hay suerte, tendremos acceso a archivos totalmente confidenciales sobre la colonización extraterrestre. 

 

El viaje en avión transcurre tranquilo. Ponen una película aburrida a la que no presto mucha atención. Ahora la gente me inquieta, después de tres meses rodeado por naturaleza, el aeropuerto de una gran ciudad puede desatar en un sujeto fobias que ni si quiera han llegado a ser estudiadas. Paso el viaje distraído en comer pistachos y leer revistas deportivas. Dana duerme a mi lado, parece tremendamente cansada y me preocupa. El avión aterriza. Salimos del aeropuerto y alquilamos un coche, vendimos nuestro jeep en Colorado. Tenemos que llegar hasta un pueblecito llamado Molliesville, allí hemos quedado con nuestro informador. 

 

Motel Ernie’s 

Molliesville, Illinois 

21:01 h 

Miro inquieto el reloj. Pasa un minuto de las nueve y no puedo evitar tener miedo de que nuestro contacto no se presente. 

Un hombre alto, de unos cincuenta años irrumpe en el bar del motel. Apuesto mi cena a que es él. Se acerca a nosotros. Yo asiento con la cabeza. 

“Hola, soy el Señor Lockhart.” Susurra. “Supongo que ustedes son Mulder y Scully” Yo afirmo con la cabeza. Se sienta al lado de Scully, en frente de mi. 

“Verán, no les he dicho toda la verdad.” Estoy a punto de no dejarle continuar, pero los ojos de Scully me incitan a callarme. Le doy permiso para continuar con la mirada. “Verán, llevo buscándoles mucho tiempo. Soy amigo del Agente Doggett, no hay plan para entrar en la base militar, pero tengo información que necesito que conozcan, información que tenía que darles personalmente. Verán, no me queda mucho tiempo, se que tarde o temprano acabarán conmigo porque sé demasiado, estoy en una situación similar a la de ustedes.” Hizo una pausa, sacó del bolsillo un cd y se lo puso a Scully en las manos. “Cuídenlo muy bien, lo que contiene les sorprenderá.” Se levantó como si hubiera sido impulsado por un resorte. 

“Espere un momento” Scully le agarró del brazo izquierdo antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente alejado. “Dice que es amigo del Agente Doggett.” 

“Tengo que irme.”Estaba inquieto, nervioso, agitado como una ardilla que ve venir una tormenta. 

“¿Cómo conoció al agente Doggett?”Ahora fui yo quien lo preguntó. 

“Lo entenderán, de veras...” Dicho eso, se alejó sin remedio y nos dejó en medio de la cafetería...Estábamos demasiado sorprendidos incluso para hablar. 

“¿Qué te parece si alquilamos una habitación y miramos lo que esconde ese cd?” Dana seguía con el cd fuertemente apresado entre las manos. Asintió, pagué la cuenta y nos fuimos. 

 

El maldito portátil parecía no iniciarse nunca. Me sudaban las manos y el corazón me latía muy deprisa. Estaba realmente exhausta a causa del viaje, pero la situación provocaba grandes descargas de adrenalina en mi cuerpo y me hacían seguir despierta. No sabía en qué pensar mientras Mulder introducía el cd en el ordenador. Contenía un archivo titulado “Almas de metal”. Al abrir el archivo, sólo aparecía un texto encriptado. Los símbolos me resultaban tremendamente familiares y a Mulder también. Era navajo, habíamos visto antes esas eternas secuencias de consonantes. 

“Mierda, necesitamos un traductor.” Los ojos de Mulder amenazaban con salirse de sus órbitas. 

“Mulder, creo que lo mejor es que durmamos un poco, estoy rendida.” No me encontraba nada bien y de repente, un cansancio estúpido e incoherente se había adueñado de todas y cada una de las células de mi cuerpo. Me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos, no tenía la intención de dormirme, pero sin quererlo, Morfeo me arropó en sus brazos y me llevó a un mundo alejado del real, hecho de energía eléctrica y colores chillones, a un mundo en el que, como cada noche, éramos felices... Campos de trigo dorados por el sol de julio y sabor a sandía, dulce, muy dulce...Felicidad... Sueños eléctricos.


	2. Azul Cobalto

Hay noches en las que por más que me empeñe, no soy capaz de conciliar el sueño. Las horas pasan encadenadas delante de mis ojos, miento; delante de mis ojos solo está ella, dormida y descansando por los dos. Es algo que siempre me ha sorprendido: su capacidad para dormirse y cómo me embelesa contemplar sus párpados cerrados...y su respiración rítmica que es capaz de hipnotizar a la noche... Cuando duerme es especialmente preciosa, me siento como el príncipe que tiene que salvaguardarla... Mirarla mientras duerme... Supongo que ella intuye que lo hago muchas veces porque me fascina ver su despertar y que yo sea lo primero que ven sus ojos cada día. Luego no dice nada, sólo sonríe y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que el sol ya ha salido, es entonces cuando el astro rey se yergue en la mañana y el azul cobalto del cielo de la noche desaparece y se aclara a celeste, miento de nuevo, no desaparece, se va a su mirada, el azul se va del firmamento a sus ojos y yo tengo el privilegio de verlos despertar. Ahora estoy mirándola dormir y la luz tímida de la mañana se cuela en la habitación con miedo a despertarla.

Tengo hambre y decido que sería una buena idea ir a por algo para desayunar, así que me visto, cojo mi cazadora y salgo por la puerta con la esperanza de volver antes de que se despierte. Salgo a la calle y tres palabras se revuelven en mi subconsciente una y otra vez... almas de metal...

El viento del otoño juega con unas hojas cuando salgo del motel. Camino mirándome los zapatos y siguiendo con la mirada los dibujos que trazan las motitas de polvo en el suelo. Al levantar los ojos y diseccionar el paisaje, por alguna extraña razón, todo me parece sacado de un cuadro de Van Gogh; los árboles cobrizos se intuyen, no se dibujaban con líneas perfectas, sino con pinceladas difusas e inacabadas, lo mismo pasa con el cielo de un cian tan estridente como el colorido del Café la Nuit... Impresionismo puro en una mañana de otoño.

Cruzando la carretera hay una gasolinera, perfilada bajo el aire del desierto con tonos tristes. Supongo que podré conseguir algo para comer, así que atravieso la banda de asfalto destartalado y me encamino a la puerta del establecimiento. Al entrar, un par de campanitas cursis producen un tintineo demasiado alegre para el tono grisáceo que envuelve el local. Escudriño entre las estanterías, buscando con mis ojos inquietos entre las baldas algo comestible y a poder ser con un contenido considerable de glucosa. Y entonces, cuando me agacho para alcanzar un paquete de chocolatinas, unos ojillos me sobresaltan al otro lado del estante, son casi verdes y expresivos y me resultan tan tremendamente familiares que un chispazo me recorre el abdomen, desprendiendo energía en todos los puntos de mi cuerpo situados entre el ombligo y la garganta. Su dueño es un niño que tiene aproximadamente la edad de mi hijo. Por un momento nos quedamos con los ojos fijos el uno en el otro, hablando sin hablar... Y sin querer, la visión que tengo delante se entrecruza con mis sueños, con todas las veces que mi cerebro reconstruyó una ilusión... Una frase, me quiere salir sin pensar, queriendo creer que no sigo dormido... Pero la voz de un hombre rompe el momento y el silencio, y la mirada del niño huye y se va... La voz grita un nombre y retumba, dándome justo en el medio del pecho...

“William”

El matiz ronco de la voz que pronuncia su nombre me saca del ensimismamiento. Observo, agazapado en la sombra del local, en medio de la confusión infinita que me domina. Sólo se que estoy viendo un rayo de luz y que, poco a poco la esperanza vuelve a calarme hondo y a ocupar el lugar que, dentro de mi, estaba vacío por su ausencia. El niño corre hacia un hombre de estatura media, con los rasgos marcados y los ojos pequeños, corre hacia John Doggett y yo sigo queriendo creer.

Cuando mis músculos me dan permiso para moverme, estiro las piernas, doy unos pasos y me acerco al niño que está ligeramente separado del agente, mientras éste paga al dueño de la tienda. Me pongo en cuclillas, a su altura. Quiero llorar, pero siento algo tan mágico dentro de mi que no puedo dejar caer ni una sola lágrima. El mundo deja de existir y sólo estamos mi niño y yo.

“¿Cómo te llamas?”

Acaricio su barriguita y le miro atento, lo único que quiero en este mundo es abrazarle y prometerle que nunca más nos vamos a separar, susurrarle al oído que soy su padre, que él es mi sueño y un milagro que creé junto a su madre... quiero contarle cuentos y subirle sobre mis hombros para que toque la luna... quiero que sus labios me llamen ‘papá’ hasta que me canse de escucharlo... Quiero llorar, pero no puedo...

“Me llamo William, pero mis papás no me dejan hablar con extraños.”

Dos sensaciones; pena y alegría... decepción y entusiasmo... Un acto; un abrazo que redime mi alma, que borra su imagen creada con mi ilusión y la sustituye por el brillo real de sus ojos... Porque le estoy abrazando y es real. Hoy soy un extraño para él, pero ahora que siento su respiración a mi lado y cómo su corazón bombea sangre de mi sangre, prometo no separarme de él nuca más y enseñarle a llamarme papá.

Me separo de él, sigue mirándome con expresión confusa y atenta y su presencia hace que me sienta completo. Entonces desvía sus ojos hasta Doggett y sólo en ese momento vuelvo a la situación y soy consciente de dónde me encuentro. Miro a Doggett pidiéndole un segundo en silencio.

“Me llamo Mulder” Le tiendo mi mano al niño. “¿Ahora ya no soy un extraño, verdad?” Asiente con su pequeña cabeza y coge mi mano. “Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos” Por primera vez me sonríe y siento que vuelvo a nacer. Necesito compartir esto con Scully, para sentirnos nosotros, para gritar a los cuatro vientos que ya no nos falta ningún pedazo. Doggett ha salido fuera, tras el cristal puedo ver que no está solo, una mujer morena está a su lado. Sonrío inconscientemente, después de tanto tiempo huyendo es gratificante ver caras amigas.

“¿Vienes conmigo?”

William asiente de nuevo y pide mi mano con un ademán de la suya. Le agarro fuertemente y salimos de la tienda.

En los ojos de Mónica hay lágrimas contenidas y tanta conmoción que sus pupilas vibran en la mañana de septiembre. Ver su expresión me traslada al pasado, a la sala mal iluminada en la que me dio esperanza en medio de un juicio infernal. Llevo a mi hijo de la mano y nos acercamos con pasos chiquitos a los agentes.

“Supongo que no necesitas que te digamos quién es el niño que va de tu mano.”

Me acerco y los abrazo con una gratitud infinita que se come a las palabras diciendo más que ellas. Después me miran intranquilos. La emoción ha dejado paso al desasosiego.

“Mulder, tenemos que hablar... No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo.”

Doggett me habla, pero yo sólo pienso en ella, en Dana.

“No podré entender nada hasta que Dana no haya visto con sus propios ojos lo mismo que yo.”

Cojo a William en brazos y me encamino con pasos decididos hacia el motel. Cada paso un susurro de esperanza, una lágrima, un sueño... Cada paso uno menos para que volvamos a estar los tres juntos.

Odiaba despertarme sin él, me traía demasiados recuerdos; imágenes sobre lápidas en la nieve y amaneceres perdidos de Washington. La habitación estaba bañada por una luz miedosa y amarilla que cubría las paredes y mi percepción de la realidad de tintes ideales. ¿Dónde estaría Mulder? No podía evitar sentirme inquieta. Me quedé cobijada bajo las sábanas blancas. Oí el ruido de la llave al girar en la puerta y no pude evitar cerrar los párpados. Me encantaba ver cómo se curvaban sus labios al verme despertar... y su primer beso dulce del día... Noté cómo su respiración entrecortada se acercaba a mi poco a poco...

“Dana... Despierta...”

Su mano se deslizó por mi mejilla desprendiendo a su paso una caricia tan tierna como un bizcocho recién hecho. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los suyos. Fascinación, vi algo especial... y magia, vi algo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver en él.

“Vuelve a cerrar los ojos... Te prometo que lo que veas cuando los vuelvas a abrir es real...”

¿Qué es la realidad sino una abstracción de lo que soñamos? A veces son sueños perfectos y preciosos, otras veces las pesadillas vuelven y se hacen tan nuestras como nuestras propias vivencias... En esos momentos no sabía si soñaba o vivía...

“Ahora quiero que los abras.”

La voz de Mulder rozó la luz de la mañana y tuve miedo de abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que todo era un sueño. Aún así, separé los párpados poco a poco... Enfoqué la imagen... ¿Qué es la realidad? ¿Qué son los sueños? ¿Y los milagros? Todo encajaba en una palabra y una cara infantil y redonda... William... Juro que mi corazón volvió a latir al ver sus ojos traviesos... Era él, era mi hijo y no me importaba ni cómo ni porqué estaba allí. Me deshice de las sábanas. Todos los mares del mundo quisieron salir de mis ojos a la vez que estos eran recorridos una y otra vez por miles de millones de las imágenes que mi hijo me dejó como único recuerdo en el alma... Yo seguía sin reaccionar, mis ojos seguían fijos en él, en aquella personita que desprendía una energía fantástica. Y entonces, sus ojos azul verdemar subieron hasta los míos y se cruzaron... Volví a la vida con una mirada, me agaché y lloré encaramada a él, abrazándole tanto como pude. William, mi William…

Me separé de él y miré su carita. Había crecido, pero su expresión no había cambiado. Le toqué la mejilla. Me miraba con expresión curiosa y confusa, como si supiera que había estado conmigo en algún lugar, como si me conociera, pero no fuera capaz de recordarlo...

Mulder se acercó a nosotros y nos rodeó con los brazos. Sólo en ese momento entendí una frase que Mulder me dijo en una noche rota por la tormenta... ‘Quizá haya esperanza’ La hay, la esperanza existe, aunque a veces sea la más tremenda y dolorosa de las emociones... No podía creer que volviera a tenerlos a los dos al lado... No deseaba nada más que seguir abrazada a ellos por el resto de mi vida.

Mulder lloraba, no lloraba sus lágrimas, lloraba las nuestras...Por los tres... Lloraba y nos salvaba con agua y sal...y recuerdos...y promesas...

Nos separamos. William plasmaba su mirada inteligente en nosotros, yo resurgía a la vida con cada uno de sus parpadeos. Le sequé las lágrimas a Mulder con los pulgares. Sonreímos, pero no a medias, era una sonrisa completa, entera.

“Doggett y Reyes están afuera.”

Lo dijo, pero yo no era ni remotamente capaz de procesar esas palabras. Entonces Mulder salió de la habitación. William y yo nos mirábamos fijamente. Los agentes del FBI irrumpieron en la habitación seguidos por Mulder. Me alegré infinitamente de verles y los recuerdos me asolaron. Me acerqué a ellos siendo incapaz de soltar la mano de William, tenía miedo de que se esfumara, de echarle de menos otra vez... Abracé a Reyes y ambas lloramos; los brazos del agente Doggett me susurraron que ya no estábamos solos y que podíamos contar con ellos.

“Sé que no sois capaces de entender esto y soy consciente de que necesitáis tiempo para procesar que William esté de nuevo aquí, después de tanto tiempo, pero... Necesitamos contaros porqué estamos aquí...”

Mulder y yo asentimos, hizo que me sentara en la cama y cogió en los brazos a William para ponerlo entre ambos, pero William se revolvió y se deshizo de él, luego corrió hasta ponerse al lado de Mónica. Me dolió muy dentro, pero hice una fuerza sobrehumana para esconder mi dolor y entender la actitud del niño. Noté el brazo de Mulder en mi espalda y me dio fuerza y apoyo; juntos conseguiríamos que William fuera feliz, no sabíamos cómo, pero íbamos a hacerlo.

“Tía Mónica. Quiero irme afuera.” Reyes lo tomó en brazos y nos pidió permiso con la mirada para salir. Luego abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras su paso. Comencé a echarle de menos y mi primer impulso fue salir tras ellos.

Doggett nos miró, intentando captar nuestra atención, rezando con sus pequeños ojos azules que necesitaba que le escucháramos.

“¿Ayer os encontrasteis con un hombre llamado Lockhart, cierto?” Mulder y yo asentimos.

“Bien, ese hombre estuvo en el mismo escuadrón que Shannon MacMahom, Knole Roher y yo... Él y yo llevamos algo más tres meses intentando encontraros ya que afirma tener información tremendamente importante, información que sólo os daría a vosotros. Precipitamos vuestro encuentro a causa de un suceso inesperado; la muerte en un accidente de coche de los señores Van de Kamp la semana pasada. Mónica y yo creemos que no fue algo fortuito. Vuestro hijo acabó en un centro de acogida de Wyoming. Hemos tenido a William controlado estos tres años, asegurándonos que no le pasara nada...Es una larga historia...”

En medio de la seriedad de sus palabras, el agente dejó que una sonrisa se deslizara en el ambiente. Le incitamos a continuar con la mirada. Mi mano y la de Mulder eran una, sentir su contacto me ayudaba a seguir escuchando.

“¿Qué demonios contiene el cd que nos dio Lockhart?” Mulder intervino con decisión, su entereza comenzaba a afianzarse y su cerebro estaba empezando a hacer conexiones y atar cabos. Yo seguía con la cabeza a unos metros de allí, pensando en mi hijo.

“No tengo una idea clara... Sólo sé que se tarta de datos muy importantes sobre la conspiración gubernamental y...”

“...Y el papel de William en todo esto...” Mulder acabó diciendo lo que Doggett no se atrevía a pronunciar. “Está escrito en navajo, creo que lo mejor es que tú te encargues de ello y cuando hayas conseguido traducirlo volvamos a vernos. Ahora nuestro objetivo principal es no dejar que le pase nada a William, tenemos que escondernos hasta saber qué es lo que esconde ese cd exactamente.” Mulder sacó del cajón de la mesita el cd y se lo entregó a Doggett.

“Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.” La expresión de Doggett desprendía una sinceridad infinita.

“Lo sé, por eso lo dejo en tus manos.”

Salimos hasta el porche de la habitación. William estaba al lado de Mónica, con una pequeña mochila verde en la espalda y un osito de peluche en los brazos. Mónica estaba arrodillada, secándole las lágrimas.

“Me prometiste que no me ibas a abandonar como hicieron mis padres. Me lo prometiste.” El niño lloraba y parecía no encontrar consuelo.

“Will, Dana y Mulder se van a portar muy bien contigo. Ya habíamos hablado de esto.” William se abrazó a Mónica como si su vida fuera en ello. Mónica me miró con expresión triste, pidiéndome con los ojos que le diera tiempo al tiempo. Cogió a William en brazos y lo trajo hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

“Te prometo que volveremos a vernos.”

Ambos agentes se despidieron. Mónica no quería que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, pero no lo conseguía, siempre se había sentido muy unida a mi hijo, tenían un nexo especial. Se dieron la vuelta, dirigiéndose a su coche. Prometimos volver a vernos. Un instante, en el que los ojos de William veían cómo se alejaban poco a poco de allí las únicas personas en las que ahora confiaban, se iban sin él y no lo soportaba. El miedo a quedarse solo en el mundo incitó a sus pequeñas piernecitas a correr tras ellos, pero era demasiado tarde; los agentes arrancaban el coche y se escapaban de Molliesville tras una densa nube de polvo. Las lágrimas de William caían al suelo y me dolían como si fueran las mías propias. Mulder se acercó a él y le convenció para que volviera con nosotros. Al principio, Will se resistió, luego comenzó a caminar con la cabeza vuelta hacia atrás, mirando las marcas que los neumáticos del coche de Reyes y Doggett habían dejado en el asfalto... La mañana renacía envuelta en el color del cielo y nos prometíamos sin palabras defender a William con nuestra propia vida.


	3. Ecos y héroes

Todas las noches veo lo mismo en mis sueños; su sonrisa malévola diciendo que sólo me dejó vivo para verme derrotado... Me despierto envuelto en un sudor espeso y pegajoso igual que la pesadilla... Es entonces cuando ella está a mi lado y me consuela incondicionalmente, sin pedir nada a cambio. Dice con sus besos que cree en mi, que podremos con ellos y que conseguiremos que la humanidad vea el sol más allá de la fecha impuesta por los colonizadores. Me quiere y eso es lo más grande que puede existir en el mundo, me quiere por ser como soy y quien soy... no por mis triunfos...y no siente pena de mis derrotas, sino admiración por mi empeño y mi dureza construida a base de dolor.

¿Qué es ser un héroe? Es luchar y luchar cuando nadie te ve y pegar al viento con los nudillos ensangrentados; es saber amar aun cuando no tienes nada que ofrecer.

Hundido; Así es como quiere verme la gente. Sufren con mi alegría, renacen con mis lágrimas y quieren partir mi alma y conseguir que yo mismo cabe el hoyo para enterrar mi entereza. A veces creo que lo consiguen, pero no es cierto pues mi corazón late de una forma que ellos no escuchan.

Vamos a luchar, hasta el final, sin que nadie nos apoye, sin que nadie deposite un ápice de fe en nosotros. Eso son los héroes; los que luchan sin perder su corazón y su humanidad en la batalla, los que lloran, pero siguen de pie, despiertos... Los que resurgen de las cenizas como el ave fénix... Las victorias no cuentan, las derrotas lo llenan todo, pero juro que algún día ganaremos y sabremos apreciarlo más que ellos porque hemos saboreado una y otra vez el dolor que produce en la garganta la amargura del fracaso. Nadie vive siempre perdiendo y algunos sólo ganan cuando mueren. Una paradoja... ¿Viviremos algún día muriendo, entonces? No, somos héroes porque nuestras victorias no son las derrotas de otros.

Algún día, nosotros nos erguiremos entre la multitud y lloraremos con lágrimas dulces, más dulces que todas las victorias de los demás, porque serán nuestras, estarán hechas de nuestra vida, de nuestro alma y entonces nadie podrá vencernos nunca más porque sabremos cómo levantarnos y ellos ni siquiera se darán cuenta de que lo que nosotros tenemos, lo han perdido hace demasiado tiempo o nunca lo han tenido.

Él nunca ha tenido a su hijo en brazos, sellando la verdad con un beso en un atardecer de Georgetown, ni ha visto una sonrisa mágica después de volver de un lugar llamado muerte, no ha amado ni sabe lo que es sentir el sol... No tuvo algo que yo he tenido y eso le mataba. A veces pienso que hombres como él sólo sienten envidia de la forma en la que me aferro a la vida y sigo luchando. Aún así, sus ojos de serpiente revolotean en mi mente, riéndose de mi y queriendo sepultarme en lo más profundo del infierno, junto a él. Odio pensar que la sangre que corre por mis venas es en parte suya, que derivo de él...

Héroes, simplemente héroes... Sin reconocimiento, incomprendidos, prófugos, huyendo como el viento serpentea en la noche triste. Cada una de mis lágrimas vencerá a sus carcajadas... Luchando se llega lejos, luchando con el corazón se hacen renacer ríos y reverdecer eriales. Simplemente héroes...

 

¿Y si es cierto que el tiempo borra las heridas? ¿Las borra o las difumina? ¿Puede un momento alegre enterrar la pena y las situaciones desgarradoras que hemos vivido a lo largo de toda nuestra vida? La respuesta es no; es apariencia, es arena que se puede llevar el viento con tan solo un soplido y te puede romper el alma, haciendo que cosas que creías no recordar vuelvan a ti. Ahora, mientras veo cómo mi hijo se come una hamburguesa con patatas fritas, no puedo dejar de culpar al destino por todo lo que me ha robado y, aunque sea feliz porque vuelvo a tenerle a mi lado, no puedo dejar de enojarme con lo que hace el tiempo... No repetir cada segundo, no volver atrás y matarnos poco a poco acercándonos a la muerte.

 

Divagaciones poéticas... Sí, ¿y qué? Hoy las nubes me susurran que atrape la vida entre mis dedos, que disfrute del momento... Susurran Carpe Diem... Y desde hace mucho tiempo quiero coger el murmullo y sonreír porque Dana lo hace, ensimismada, mirando al pequeño.

 

Estamos en un restaurante grasiento y poco higiénico situado en el linde de una carretera interestatal. Estamos yendo hacia el este. En algún lugar, cerca del lago Michigan, los tres comenzamos a ser una familia y bromeamos sobre la forma de las nubes y su similitud con el puré de patatas de mi plato combinado.

 

 

William se pasó los primeros veinticinco minutos que estuvo con nosotros, llorando. Su mentalidad infantil no atendía a razones, no nos escuchaba y las lágrimas cristalinas que salían de sus ojos le impedían ver los nuestros. Mostraba una carencia de confianza indescriptible. Lloró gritando ‘mamá’ y yo quise morirme, entonces le abracé bajo la mirada atenta de Mulder y lo mecí en mis brazos cantándole la misma canción que tarareaba cuando era pequeño... En su cuna, antes de irme a la cama, cuando el sol se había escondido y echaba tanto de menos a Mulder que quería deshacerme... Le miraba a él, a William y me transmitía todo lo necesario para poder dormir el resto de la noche casi sin llorar. William se durmió en mis brazos y Mulder se acercó a él, acarició su cabeza y posó un beso en su frente. Me quedé mirándole, con los ojos llorosos y con más ganas que nunca de decirle que íbamos a tener otro hijo. Algo me detuvo, todavía no sé el qué.

 

“Esa parece el coche fantástico.” William señalaba con el tenedor a una nube esponjosa que manchaba el cielo. “Y esa de ahí un avión.” Cogía el puré del plato de Mulder e intentaba modelar objetos y animales. “Mi animal favorito es una vaca blanca y negra que se llama Kyra...La he echado mucho de menos estos días...” No nos miraba, ni sabía siquiera si le estábamos escuchando, continuaba hundiendo el tenedor en el puré blanquecino, como si fuera el mejor pasatiempo del mundo. “¿Volveré a ver a Kyra?” Ahora sí nos miraba, con ojos suplicantes y expresivos. Yo no sabía qué contestar...era una pregunta tremendamente inocente, pero la respuesta conllevaba algo que no nos habíamos parado a pensar detenidamente... ¿Qué íbamos a hacer ahora? Mulder volvió a hacer que viera el sol y se adelantó a mi falta de respuestas de una forma grandiosa.

“Verás, Will... Es posible que no vuelvas a ver a Kyra, pero te prometo que dentro de una temporadita vivirás en un sitio donde haya primas de Kyra comiendo hierba si eso es lo que tú quieres...” La explicación con tono infantil que había hecho Mulder me llenó de esperanzas y sentí que todo con lo que había soñado durante tres años estaba más cercano que nunca ... Ojalá... No podía dejar de visualizar una vida normal, con nuestros hijos... Pluralizado, sí, nuestros hijos... Quise llorar y él notó ese matiz extraño en mi mirada. Sabía de sobra que había algo que yo no contaba, pero me dejaba terreno, me daba confianza con silencios y miradas.

“Lo que de verdad me gustaría es volver a ver a mis papás...” William agachó la mirada. “Pero ahora me conformo con un helado.”

 

“Bien, pues acércate al cartelito que está justo ahí y me dices cuál quieres... ¿Vale?” William se levantó ilusionado hacia la pancarta que estaba a escasos metros de la mesa. Mulder le siguió con los ojos, sin perder un detalle de sus movimientos.

 

“Me gustaría saber qué es lo que pasa.” Volvió sus ojos hacia mi un segundo. No me lo esperaba. Inconscientemente comencé temblar, no quería decírselo, no todavía y lo que más me preocupaba es que no sabía exactamente el motivo.

 

William volvió corriendo... “Quiero ese que es de color rosa y verde y con smarties por encima.” Mulder se levantó con él de la mano, me miró transmitiéndome confianza y se fue hasta la barra. 

 

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en el coche. William estaba comenzando a coger confianza con nosotros y no paraba de hablar y hablar. Era una sensación única. Nos habló del rancho de los señores Van de Kamp y de su habitación pintada de nubes, nos dijo que lo que más le gustaba en el mundo era pintar y comer espaguetis con tomate... Llegó un momento en el que no pude evitar hacer una pregunta.

“¿Will?”

 

“¿Sips, Mulder?”

 

“¿Qué te parecería que fuéramos tus nuevos papás?” Dana fijó sus ojos en mi y los míos seguían fijos en la carretera. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear más rápidamente.

“Puessssssssssss... No me parece mala idea... porque Mónica me dijo que mis papás no iban a volver y no quiero quedarme solito.” Pude ver la sonrisa melancólica de Scully desde el retrovisor.

“Bueno... Pues entonces puedes llamarnos papá y mamá si quieres...” Años y años trazando perfiles de conducta y en ese momento me di cuenta de que tratar con la mente de un niño es más complicado que psicoanalizar a Jack el destripador. No contestó, simplemente lo dejó pasar, pero yo sabía de sobra que lo había escuchado.

 

Poco a poco, las nubes blancas se tiñeron de tonos azulados y el atardecer comenzó a bullir en el cielo. La gama de colores era perfecta en el firmamento y el resplandor fugitivo del sol se negaba a desaparecer y reflejaba su poderío naranja en los cirros nacarados del horizonte. La carretera se abría a nuestro paso y los grillos bañaban con sus sonidos a la noche. William no estaba dormido, Dana sí. El niño iba en la parte de atrás y apoyaba su cara entre los asientos delanteros.

 

“Las estrellas me encantan... Y la luna más... Me gusta mirarla...” William pronunciaba las palabras muy bajito, casi susurrándolas y yo no podía evitar sonreír, me era imposible expresar otra sensación. “No quiero despertarla...” Mi sonrisa se pronunció todavía más si era posible. “¿Te puedo contar un secreto?” Tan solo el hecho de que mi hijo quisiera confiarme algo, me erizaba los pelitos de la nuca.

“Puedes confiar en mi.”

 

“He soñado con ella muchas veces y me despertaba echándola de menos... Por las noches me gustaba dormir para estar con ella... En mis sueños siempre oía la misma canción, por eso la reconocí...” Miraba a Dana fijamente, con las pupilas muy dilatadas. Susurraba y sus susurros suspiraban sumidos en el silencio de la noche, uno de los silencios más expresivos y menos vacíos que existen... Silencio tan poco silencioso que llenaba de ecos el cielo.

Quise llorar, con toda mi alma, con todas las lágrimas que ella había derramado por su hijo y por los atardeceres tristes que pasamos sin él.

“Te prometo que ahora no la vas a echar de menos nunca más...” Se lo prometí con el corazón en la mano. Haría todo lo posible para mantenernos juntos.

 

La noche había cerrado definitivamente el color de la tierra y los campos y me pareció que lo mejor era buscar un sitio para pasar la noche. “En el momento que veas un edificio con pinta de motel, me avisas ¿De acuerdo?”

 

“Vale... papá...” Eco... en mi aura, en mi alma, en mis lágrimas...eco... Nadie me lo había llamado nunca y en esos momentos me pareció la palabra más bonita que existe.

 

Paramos en un pequeño motel con luces de neón chillonas como anuncio, resaltaban en la luz de la carretera como un trozo de carbón en la nieve. Detuve el coche y bajé para alquilar una habitación.

“Quédate aquí, no tardaré mucho. ¿Cuidarás de ella por mi?” William asintió con la cabeza. Le acaricié el pelo y salí del coche.

 

 

Un beso, en la mejilla, dulce, tierno, empapado de olor a gominola... Salí de mis sueños perezosos y me encontré con sus ojos delante de los míos, observándome atentos en la semioscuridad del coche.

 

“Despiertaaaaaa...” Un murmullo de caramelo y melocotón dulce, el murmullo de mi hijo. Le sonreí y toqué su cara, para creerlo, para asegurarme de que era real. Luego miré al asiento de al lado y no pude evitar incorporarme violentamente, por un impulso.

“¿Dónde está Mulder?” La expresión de William era sosegada y tranquila como el azul de la mar en calma.

“Dijo que no tardaría.” A la vez que lo dijo, la figura de Mulder se acercó al coche.

 

“Veo que ya te has despertado.” Mulder abrió la puerta del coche y me dio un beso en la mejilla, tan perfecto que consiguió que sus labios y los míos se rozaran en la comisura. Luego cogió a William y lo subió en sus hombros.

“¿Dónde estamos?” La verdad es que estaba bastante desorientada.

“A unas cien millas de donde te dormiste.” Abrió el maletero, cogió algunas cosas y los tres nos dirigimos al motel.

“Mi osito Gustavo y mi mochilita están en el coche y dentro van mis crayolas y el pijama de cocodrilos, no puedo dormir sin ellos.” Mulder bajó a Will de sus hombros y depositó en el suelo, a mi lado.

 

“Tú vete con mamá a la habitación y yo me encargaré de todo...” Mulder me guiñó un ojo y William me tomó la mano. Estaba sorprendida y completa, sentía que no faltaba nada y que no quería nada más.

 

Mulder volvió con las cosas de Will, nos pusimos cómodos y acabamos los tres en la cama, Will en medio de los dos. La pieza que siempre nos faltó. Se durmió con una rapidez pasmosa, bajo nuestros ojos encandilados, él abrazaba a su osito de peluche y nosotros le abrazábamos a él y entrelazábamos las manos a su alrededor como si tuviéramos miedo a perderle de nuevo.

Pudimos pasar así un segundo o un milenio... Sólo se que el brillo de la luna azotaba, con su luminosidad almibarada, nuestra felicidad desde el exterior.

 

“Todo por lo que lucho se encuentra entre mis brazos en este momento.” Después del silencio, su frase llenó de ecos transparentes la habitación... “William y tú” Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que necesitaba decírselo casi tanto como él necesitaba saberlo...

 

“William, yo y... alguien más...” casi pude ver su emoción colmando las paredes, meciendo a William y a la personita que crecía en mi. Me abrazó más fuerte y deslizó su mano hasta mi abdomen, noté cómo temblaba. Así pasamos el resto de la noche, parando los relojes, diluyendo el tiempo, pensando en las almas que nos contemplan y no nos abandonan desde un cielo cercano, que nos ayudan con sus ecos...Los ecos de los héroes...


	4. Trazos de crayola

¡Cuántas veces he odiado al sol por hacerme despertar! En cambio hoy no siento antipatía hacia él, hoy quería abrir los ojos para dejar de echarles de menos. Hoy mi felicidad no vive en mi subconsciente, no está enterrada en mis sueños, está a mi lado, entre mis brazos y respira bajo ellos. William y Dana siguen dormidos y yo me siento el hombre más feliz de la Tierra por tenerlos aquí. Siento que tengo en mis manos todo lo que me hace falta para luchar, tengo motivos, tan grandes que no dejarán que me rinda nunca. Me siento tremendamente fuerte. Hoy no solo me aferro a la idea de ver a William crecer y convertirse en un hombre, hoy sueño con el prodigio que está en camino y con escuchar su primer llanto y coger sus manos para que dé el primer paso. El mare mágnum de emociones que veía en los ojos de Dana durante estos días no era otra cosa que eso, que íbamos a tener otro hijo. Quiero estar a su lado en absolutamente todos los momentos, ser todo lo que necesita. Aún recuerdo el momento en el que me enteré de que estaba embarazada de William. Yo acababa de regresar de un infierno que no tiene nombre y todo era nuevo para mi, no sabía qué lugar debía ocupar en el mundo. Me comporté frío, helador, distante... Me alegraba porque sabía que era lo que ella más deseaba, pero tenía un pánico indescriptible a sobrar en la ecuación, a verme obligado a separarme de ellos para que llevaran una vida normal. Sé que le hice daño, pero nunca he llegado a pedirle perdón por ello, ni a perdonarme a mi mismo el haberme permitido perder ciertos momentos, a no haberle dicho a Dana desde el primer momento que era cosa de los dos y que no quería mantenerme al margen. ¿Fue miedo? Sí, un pánico idiota e infantil. A veces la mejor forma de pedir perdón es enmendar las obras del pasado con actos en el presente. Es lo que voy a hacer; pelear con uñas y dientes por mi familia. 

William abre los ojos lentamente y los fija en los míos, con mucha intensidad. Por un momento muestran confusión, sus pupilas se mueven decepcionadas por la habitación, buscando quizá, las paredes decoradas de su casa en el campo. El atisbo de añoranza se esfuma paulatinamente y luego sonríe. 

“Buenos días.” Su vocecilla huele a vainilla y turrón. Le toco la nariz con la yema del dedo índice y sonríe. “¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?”

“Un ratito.”Le contesto con un susurro. “Me voy a la ducha, ¿De acuerdo?” William balancea la cabeza en señal de aprobación y salta de la cama al suelo.

“¡Vale! Mientras, pintaré un poco.” Busca su mochila y saca un cuaderno destartalado y una caja de cincuenta y dos pinturas de cera. En ella pone en letras grandes ‘Propiedad de William Van de Kamp’ Me impresiona leerlo y por un momento me entristece profundamente el final de los padres adoptivos de William. Parecían ser buenas personas y querer mucho a mi hijo. No puedo evitar que un escalofrío me recorra la espalda. William nota que le estoy mirando y mis ojos parecen un libro abierto para él.

“Es la caja de crayolas más grande que existe. Me la trajo Santa Claus las últimas navidades.” Deslizo mi mano por su cabeza y me encamino al cuarto de baño.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Escondida por los rincones, 

temerosa de que alguien la vea,

hablaba con los ratones,

la pobre muñeca feeeeeeaaaa...”

 

La verdad es que no pude abrir los ojos con una imagen más dulce. William estaba dibujando, tendido en la moqueta al lado de la cama. Canturreaba una canción infantil y movía sus piernecitas al ritmo. Parecía tremendamente concentrado en lo que quisiera que estuviera comenzando a dibujar. Yo le observaba atenta, como único testigo de un espectáculo encantador. Me fascinaba la forma en la que sujetaba la pintura entre sus dedos y cómo se mordía la lengua al hacerlo. Se veía la dedicación que ponía en cada trazo y era sorprendente su habilidad para desgajar poco a poco la idea que tenía en la cabeza y plasmarla en la hoja de papel color crema. Parecía haberse abstraído del mundo real y estar viajando por el suyo propio. Las líneas de colores jugaban con la luz de la mañana y yo no quería hablarle para no perder el privilegio de verle así. La mañana y William, y olor a azúcar y a esperanzas con sabor a miel. El ruidito rítmico y lejano de la ducha me hizo intuir dónde estaba Mulder. Me sentía completa, con una fuerza indescriptible. Era como si estuviera viendo el sol después de muchos días nublados. Los problemas seguían allí, existiendo. Pero, en vez de montañas indestructibles me parecían insignificantes montículos de arena. ¡Cómo te derrumba echar de menos a alguien y cómo te llena el no notar su ausencia! 

Los rasgos difuminados de las pinturas en el papel, comenzaban a dar forma a un monigote con el pelo castaño claro y una camiseta de rayas. Seguidamente, William dibujó con trazos decididos un segundo personaje, con el pelo negro y largo y los ojos verdes, a su lado las líneas se reunieron para dar vida a un tercero, con el pelo ligeramente rojizo y con una gorra azul. Por último, Will envolvió a las figuras de un campo verde, con flores de multitud de colores, un cielo azul y un sol sonriente y amarillo en la esquina de la cuartilla. Una vez hubo acabado, se separó ligeramente de su obra, como si estuviera evaluando su trabajo. Luego me miró y esbozó una sonrisa al verme despierta.

“Buenos díaaaaaaaasss.” Se tiró encima de la cama y me abrazó.

“Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien?” William asintió. Yo le cogí entre mis brazos poniéndole bajo el edredón. 

“Papá se fue a la ducha y me puse a dibujar. ¿Te gusta?” Alargó su cuerpo hasta el suelo y tomó el dibujo, poniéndolo a la altura de mis ojos. 

“Es muy bonito. ¿Quiénes son?” Estaba realmente intrigada. Quería conocer todos sus gustos, sus gestos, sus sueños y todos los pequeños detalles que me ayudaran a olvidar el tiempo que no habíamos pasado juntos. 

“Son los niños con los que sueño. Con la niña sueño pocas veces, pero con el niño casi todas las noches, es mi amigo invisible y viene a verme muchas veces. Jugamos y me cuenta historias muy divertidas. El de la gorra azul soy yo.” Su tono de voz era tan expresivo que podías sentir la ilusión que él ponía en cada sílaba. 

“¿Cómo se llaman?”

 

“La niña se llama Joy... El niño se llama Elliot y es mi mejor amigo.” Sus palabras eran tan sumamente tiernas y sinceras que no pude evitar abrazarle más fuerte, pidiéndole a Dios que nunca más me separara de él. 

“Buenos días.” La voz de Mulder se deslizó desde el dintel de la puerta del baño. Sonreía como hacía tiempo que no le veía hacerlo. Tenía una toalla enroscada y el pelo húmedo. Olía a mañana de sábado y gel. Se acercó a mi con pasos decididos hasta que llegó a darme un beso de buenos días, luego bajó su cabeza hasta mi vientre y susurró. “Buenos días a ti también.” 

Su gesto hizo que hundiera mis ojos en los suyos y así nos quedamos, hablando sin hablar hasta que William se colgó de su cuello como un mono de circo.

”¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, papi?” Mulder le tiró en la cama haciéndole cosquillas. “¡Mamá ayúdame! Voy a morirme de un ataque de risa...jajajajajajajaja”

“Adelante, ayúdale si te atreves.” Mulder me miraba desafiante mientras no dejaba de jugar con William.

“¿Te tengo que recordar las veces que te he pateado el culo?” Fijó sus ojos falsamente impresionados en mi y se distrajo el segundo necesario para que William se escapara y viniera a esconderse entre las mantas, a mi lado, mientras seguía riéndose. Mulder se acercó a mi oído. 

“Ya hablaremos tú y yo a solas...” Lo susurró y luego subió el tono de voz. “¿Dónde está ese pequeña lagartija?” William no dejaba de revolverse y reírse bajo el edredón. 

“¡Tengo hambre!” Sacó la cabeza por un lateral. Respiraba agitadamente y estaba muy despeinado. 

 

Mulder iba a abalanzarse sobre él cuando el teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, lo buscó en el cajón de la mesita y contestó.

“Sí, soy yo.” William se acercó a mi y miraba con intriga la escena.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Al principio, cuando pulsé la tecla para responder a la llamada, solo me recibió el silencio al otro lado de la línea telefónica... Luego una respiración áspera y por último una voz digitalizada por ordenador... “Todavía puede evitarlo, Mulder. Venga solo. Dentro de dos horas en el cruce de la 629 con la 244...” Cuando quise reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde, el auricular del teléfono solo desprendía un pitido monótono igual al que sonaba de fondo en mi cabeza.

“¡Mulder!”

La voz y la mirada preocupada de Dana me trajeron de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, pero no era capaz de articular palabra, estaba demasiado confuso. No entendía nada.

“¡Mulder, por favor! ¿Puedes decirme quién demonios era? ¿Qué pasa?” Sus ojos me taladraban y desprendían una ansiedad inmensa. 

“No sé quien era.” Las neuronas de mi cerebro seguían sin reaccionar. 

“Mulder, me estás asustando.” Ya no era preocupación lo que se escondía bajo su gesto, era pánico, miedo...

“Era alguien que me ha dicho que necesita encontrarse conmigo dentro de dos horas.” Me salió mecánicamente, como si todavía no hubiera procesado la información, ¿Por qué estaba tan lento de reflejos? Parecía un autómata. Hace unos instantes me estaba sintiendo feliz y en ese momento el miedo me comía y me hacía su esclavo. No quería separarme de ellos ni un segundo, pero algo en mi interior impedía que ignorara la llamada. 

“No vas a ir solo. No sabemos si es una trampa ni de quién se tarta siquiera. ” Scully fijaba sus pupilas en mi, esperando una respuesta a la vez que se me acercaba . 

“No va a pasarme nada ¿De acuerdo? Tú te quedarás con William hasta que vuelva. No voy a poneros en peligro por nada del mundo.” Me separé de ella al tiempo que ella me tomaba la mano para conseguir que la mirara, pero yo rehuí sus ojos. No sé a quién le dolió más de los dos, pero tenía que hacerlo por ellos, no podía consentir que vinieran conmigo... Me vestí con mucha rapidez, sin pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Dana y William me seguían con la mirada desde la otra punta de la habitación. Yo no apartaba los ojos del suelo.

“¡Mulder!” Ni siquiera me inmuté exteriormente, pero mi corazón no podía latir con más rapidez de la que lo estaba haciendo. Cogí mi arma y algo de dinero. Me acerqué a ellos y las lágrimas querían salírseme de los ojos, pero algo me decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que el final del camino podía estar en esa voz misteriosa. Un impulso, una corazonada como hacía tiempo que no sentía. Cogí la cara de Dana entre las manos y dejé un beso en sus labios. Ella seguía petrificada y sin saber qué decir, era como si no me conociera... “Te prometo que no va a pasar nada. Algo me dice que tengo que ir. Esperadme aquí. ¿De acuerdo?” William no se perdía detalle de la escena. Dana iba a llorar, notaba su respiración tensa y también cómo el nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar. Acaricié la cara de William y me encaminé hacia la puerta. Sin pensar, queriendo no sentir... Al posar la mano en el picaporte me di la vuelta. Dos regueritos de lágrimas cristalinas surcaban las mejillas de Scully y tenía cogida la mano de William muy fuerte. 

“Confía en mi... Os quiero más que a nada en el mundo, pero no tengo elección. Necesito saber qué es lo que está pasando...” Pude leer un Te quiero en sus labios, me volví y cerré la puerta a mi paso. Cada metro que me separaba de esa habitación dolía más profundamente y cada vez sentía a mi corazón más lejos. 

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

La mano diminuta de William temblaba bajo la mía. La puerta se cerró produciendo un sonido asfixiante y hueco. En cinco minutos todo había pasado de ser risas y olores dulces a pánico y recuerdos horribles. Y se marchó después de un sinfín de miradas vacías que no perseguían otra cosa que evitar que yo le convenciera para que no se marchara solo. 

 

Sin querer me di cuanta de que había vuelto a separarme de él y el miedo me comió. Odiaba que se fuera sin darme apenas explicaciones, manteniéndome al margen, pero sabía que nada de lo que le dijera iba a convencerle de que no ir a la cita era lo mejor. 

 

William permanecía a mi lado, mirándome con tristeza. 

“Mamá, no llores, verás como dentro de poco papá está aquí.” Me limpió las lágrimas de la cara con la palma de sus manos. Le abracé con tanta intensidad que dudo que pudiera introducir aire en sus pulmones.

 

La mañana se hizo eterna y pegajosa. William no dejaba de dibujar paisajes de niño y casitas con tejados rojos. Yo, no podía dejar de mirar por la ventana con la única esperanza de ver nuestro coche aproximándose al motel. Los minutos se componían de sesenta inacabables segundos para imaginarme lo peor. De vez en cuando, volvía la cabeza hacia Will. Él seguía viajando entre colores de cera y castillos donde vivían princesas. Tenía su osito al lado de la caja de pinturas y no dejaba de trazar con tonos alegres retazos de su imaginación. 

 

Llegó un momento en el que el tiempo dejó de ser tiempo y fue agonía construida de segundos y horas, de milenios y suspiros enormes. William y yo llevábamos casi todo el día en la habitación, apenas habíamos salido un rato para comer. El sol amenazaba con desaparecer en el crepúsculo y yo tenía tanto miedo y echaba tanto de menos a Mulder que no quería respirar, sólo quería verle y que el tiempo que me separara de él se disolviera en él mismo...tiempo disuelto en el tiempo, para acortar ausencias y alargar sonrisas... Hacía casi ocho horas que se había ido. William dormía a mi lado y mis ojos estaban pegados a la puerta, idealizando una y otra vez su imagen entrando a través de ella. Algo me decía que las cosas no habían salido según lo planeado y que necesitaba ayuda. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer yo en medio de ninguna parte?

 

Un sonido aleteó en el aire. Me asusté y todo lo que tenía en la cabeza desapareció de un plumazo. Me acerqué a la puerta acudiendo a los dos golpes que alguien había dado sobre ella. Abrí sin pensarlo y la imagen de la agente Reyes me sobresaltó al hacerlo. Nerviosa, con algunos mechones de su pelo negro sobre la frente y miedo en las pupilas.

“¿Dónde está Mulder?” La frase salió de mi boca sin que yo no pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo, inconscientemente, mi cerebro la había pronunciado un millón de veces durante las últimas horas.

“Será mejor que hablemos dentro.” Intenté mantener la calma, mantenerla o al menos simular que lo hacía. La agente Reyes entró en la habitación y sus ojos se posaron sin querer en un William que aún seguía plácidamente dormido bajo una manta.

“¿Mónica, dónde está Mulder?” Simplemente no podía formular otra pregunta ni decir otra cosa. Sabía que Mónica estaba allí por algo relacionado con la extraña cita a la que Mulder había asistido. Reyes vadeó la pregunta, se sentó en la cama e hizo que yo hiciera lo mismo.

“Hace unas horas recibimos una llamada de Lockhart, diciendo que fuéramos inmediatamente a un cruce de carreteras situado a pocos kilómetros de aquí, que por desgracia las cosas no habían salido según lo previsto... No supimos exactamente a lo que se refirió hasta que no llegamos al lugar y los encontramos...” Las palabras no salían con fluidez de su boca, parecían borbotones y cada sílaba parecía más difícil de pronunciar que la precedente...Mi impaciencia y mi miedo se incrementaban exponencialmente con cada palabra. “Lockhart estaba muerto, tendido en un lateral de la carretera... Mulder tuvo más suerte...” Un suspiro de alivio colmó el aire de la habitación, por unos instantes mi corazón había dejado de latir y estaba comenzando a llorar. 

“¿Mulder está bien , verdad?” Mónica titubeó por un momento...

“Está en el hospital más cercano, con Doggett... Inconsciente y con algunas heridas, pero se pondrá bien...”

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, dejé de pensar porque necesitaba estar al lado de Mulder más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

“ No somos capaces de entender absolutamente nada, John y yo pensamos que todo esto tiene que ver con...con el contenido del cd...” Reyes desvió la mirada a William. “En ese archivo se habla de tres niños milagrosos destinados a cambiar el curso de la historia... Tres niños más humanos que un humano...Tres almas de metal sumamente poderosas que salvarán al mundo de la devastación extraterrestre o bien liderarán a una raza de supersoldados que acabará con la raza humana... Todo depende de cómo se les empleé, son un arma de doble filo.” El silencio llenó el aire, un silencio tenso, de esos que se pueden romper a puñetazos y no con palabras. Comenzaba a encajar piezas y quería llorar y no creer la solución del enigma. “William es uno de ellos... existe otro alma de metal en paradero desconocido, pero falta un tercero sin el cual los otros dos carecen de valor... Los tres juntos son invencibles.” Los datos se agolpaban en mi cabeza y el puzzle se conformaba de una manera sorprendente. “Durante muchos años, el gobierno ha intentado conseguir crear a estos niños en laboratorios, pero todo ha sido en balde... Han de ser niños concebidos de modo natural, hijos de padres expuestos a un determinado tipo de fuente extraterrestre...” ¿Y si el tercer alma de metal estaba creciendo dentro de mi? Me negué a pensar y quise alejar la sensación de miedo que tenía pegada a la piel. 

“¿Por qué se les llama Almas de metal?” La voz me tembló tanto que no fui capaz de reconocerla.

“Porque, al igual que para los supersoldados, existe un tipo especial de magnetita que es tóxica para ellos y presentan altas concentraciones de un metal similar al hierro en la sangre. Jeffrey Spender inyectó a William una pequeña dosis de esa magnetita con la única finalidad de normalizar a tu hijo. Son totalmente humanos y a diferencia de los supersoldados son igual de mortales que tú y que yo. Hay partes del genoma humano que son inactivas en las personas corrientes, pero en ellos funcionan. Es algo similar a lo que ocurre con Gibson Praise, pero más perfecto, tanto que poseen un poder descomunal...” 

Necesitaba ver a Mulder... La noche caía y yo no sabía cómo sentirme ni qué hacer... William era una de las piezas fundamentales y no podía dejar de mirarle con ojos llorosos bajo la penumbra azulada del atardecer. Para mi no era nada más que mi hijo y haría cualquier cosa para protegerle.


	5. Elliot

Por un momento quise desaparecer y dejar de respirar, fue entonces cuando dos niños y una niña comenzaron a reírse a mi lado, me susurraban al oído que no podía rendirme y que me necesitaban. Estábamos en una pradera verde, algo me impulsaba a quedarme, pero los tres niños tiraban de mi mano para que me levantara. 

“Papá...” Oí la voz de William, miré a mi alrededor, pero estaba solo. “Papá...” Moví la cabeza con violencia...Nadie, solo la voz.

“¿William?” Comencé a correr siguiendo el sonido...Miré al suelo y volví a verlos a los tres. Uno comenzó a mirarme fijamente, era mi hijo, estaba sentado en medio de los otros dos. Me arrodillé frente a ellos. “William, vámonos.” Quise tomarle en brazos, pero no me dejó.

“No podemos dejarlos aquí, papá... Te necesitamos los tres...” Parpadeé y todo desapareció como si hubiera sido absorbido por un agujero negro.

“¡Mulder!¡Mulder, despierta! Te vas a poner bien...” Abrí los ojos e intenté enfocar la imagen. Estaba en la parte trasera de un coche, con la cabeza apoyada en la agente Reyes. Su expresión sanadora estaba fija en mi. 

“Scu...Scully...” Me costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano hablar, la garganta me quemaba y todo daba vueltas. No podía o no quería recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí.

“Tranquilo, no intentes hablar.” Notaba un dolor muy agudo en el costado y respirar era una epopeya. Sin querer todo se volvió blanco y cerré los ojos de nuevo bajo el dolor constante y entrometido que quería comerme.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Motel del Este de Ohio

 

3 Horas después

 

Después de asimilar medianamente las cosas, reaccioné, como impulsada por un resorte. Desperté a William y se alegró al ver a Reyes. Preguntó por su padre y quise llorar.

“Ahora te vamos a vestir y te vienes con mamá y conmigo a ver a papi ¿Vale?” Mónica reaccionó por mi y cogió a William en brazos. Le vestimos y recogimos la habitación. Los tres montamos en el coche de Mónica. La noche era muy oscura y las carreteras estaban desiertas. Reyes conducía mientras las dos intentábamos darle conversación a William no solo para espantar su miedo, sino el nuestro propio.

“Tengo ganas de ver a papá... ¿Cuánto queda?” Will miraba por la ventanilla, estaba inquieto y no quería dormirse.

“Ya queda poco.” Mulder estaba en un sanatorio a pocas millas. Mónica y Doggett le encontraron semiinconsciente. Mónica vino a buscarme antes de saber su diagnóstico. Por alguna extraña razón no habían acabado con él como hicieron con Lockhart. Yo no podía dejar de clavar mis ojos en el cielo negro dando las gracias una y otra vez. No quedaba mucho para llegar, pero cada metro me parecía más largo. Necesitaba verle. 

Entonces, en la negrura de la noche, los focos de dos coches empezaron a deslumbrarnos en medio de la carretera. Reyes pisó el acelerador, uno de los coches cada vez estaba más próximo al nuestro, tanto, tanto que consiguió adelantarnos. El otro iba sumamente pegado a nosotros. Abracé a William muy fuerte y él correspondió a mi abrazo con la misma intensidad. El coche de delante derrapó cruzándose en la carretera y obligándonos a parar. Oí cómo Reyes desenfundaba su arma. Tres hombres salieron del primer coche y nos obligaron a bajar.

“¿Qué demonios está pasando?” Reyes gritaba exasperada. Otros cuatro hombres bajaron del segundo coche. Estábamos rodeadas y no parecían muy dispuestos a darnos ninguna explicación. Juro que no podía agarrar a mi hijo con más fuerza, estaba comenzando a llorar y refugiaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Yo intentaba calmarle, pero no podía. Intentamos resistirnos, pero ellos eran más y más fuertes. Mónica había disparado contra uno de ellos hiriéndole en una pierna, pero dos hombres se habían precipitado sobre ella deshaciéndose de su pistola. Nos obligaron a subir a uno de los coches. William iba entre Mónica y yo, en el asiento trasero y estaba más mudo todavía que los hombres que nos habían secuestrado. 

 

“¿Quiénes sois? ¿Dónde nos estáis llevando?” Impasibles, sus ojos no mostraban el mínimo ápice de humanidad y ni por asomo, intenciones de contestarnos. Sólo sabía que no nos querían para nada bueno y que nos estábamos alejando de Mulder. 

De repente pararon el coche en seco. Uno de los hombres abrió la puerta intentando arrebatarnos a William. Mónica y yo intentamos con todas nuestras fuerzas sujetarle a nuestro lado. Lloré gritando por favor que no me separaran de él. William también lloraba y pataleaba, luego dejé de sentir sus manos y su cuerpo, quería echar a correr y llegar hasta él, pero no podía moverme. Me di cuenta de que nunca puedes olvidarte de lo que es sentir dolor, de lo que es sentir ausencias y vacíos...Lloraba, pero nadie se apiadaba de mis lágrimas al ver cómo William se alejaba de mi con la cara y las manos pegadas a la luna trasera de un sedán negro. Me volví y vi a Reyes inconsciente en el suelo. Supe que a mi me esperaba lo mismo en el momento en el que sentí una punzada fría y estridente en el cuello. Luego sólo vi oscuridad e impotencia. Me habían quitado casi todo lo que tenía... Estaba llorando y mis lágrimas calientes caían en el asfalto, fundiéndose con su gris, desapareciendo en las tinieblas de la noche sin luna que las cazaban y las hacían estrellas. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ya no recordaba cuánto tiempo hacía que no los tenía cerca, sintiendo su forma de respirar. Abrí los ojos y el color crema de las paredes quiso acogerme, pero yo sólo quería sentir sus brazos y sus ojos mirándome, no quería una bienvenida en la que no estuvieran ellos. Por un momento quise volver a dormirme, a perder el sentido, a no creer que ellos dos no estaban realmente allí conmigo. Fue entonces cuando el rostro de Doggett irrumpió en mi campo de visión.

“¿Dón...dónde están Scully y William?” Me costó muchísimo pronunciarlo, pero necesitaba saber la respuesta desesperadamente.

“Tranquilo, está todo bajo control. Ahora solo tienes que preocuparte de recuperar fuerzas. Voy a avisar a la enfermera de que ya has despertado.” Se separó de mi cama. Yo no tenía apenas fuerzas para abrir los ojos y no tenía un recuerdo claro de cómo había llegado a esa habitación con olor aséptico que identificaba como perteneciente a un hospital.

Después de que la enfermera hubo hecho las comprobaciones rutinarias, Doggett volvió. Yo había espabilado, posiblemente los efectos de los calmantes estaban desapareciendo y mi mente se afanaba sin éxito en recomponer y analizar todos los hechos. 

“Me gustaría saber qué hacemos aquí y dónde está mi familia.” Mi voz estaba sonando cortante, pero necesitaba respuestas de veras, más que nunca. 

“Te dieron una paliza enorme... Has tenido mucha suerte... ¿No recuerdas nada? ¿Nada de la cita ni de Lockhart?” Quería recordar, pero era imposible.

“¿Lockhart estuvo allí?”

 

“Estuvo...y...ahora está muerto... No puedo explicarme porqué a él si le mataron y a ti no.” Los ojos de Doggett me miraban con mucha expresividad, taladrándome, invitándome a recordar, pero yo era incapaz.

“¿Dón...?” No me dejó acabar la frase.

“Mónica, Dana y William deberían haber llegado hace más de dos horas.” Sabía que algo no marchaba bien y el dolor en todo mi cuerpo se convirtió en nada ante el producido por la posibilidad de perderlos.

“Tenemos que ir a buscarlos.” Lo dije haciendo el ademán de levantarme, pero la mano del agente Doggett se posó sobre mi pecho impidiéndomelo.

“¡Mulder!¿Hasta dónde vamos a llegar así? Puede que simplemente se hayan retrasado por algo, todavía es demasiado pronto para alarmarnos. Puede que...” Bajó la mirada y un escalofrío horrible me recorrió el cuerpo. 

“Puede que... ¿Qué?” Estaba empezando a alterarme: Ne-ce-si-ta-ba-ver-los y asegurarme de que estuvieran bien.

“No se, Mulder... Todo esto es muy raro y no te imaginas la cantidad de gente que está tras tu hijo.” Esa fue la primera frase de una larga conversación en la que me contó todo lo que estaba encerrado en ese archivo... encerrado en las almas de metal, en nuestros salvadores o nuestro fin definitivo...encerrado en mi hijo y en su cara infantil y risueña... Almas de metal destinadas a tener un papel crucial en el desarrollo de la historia... Humanos, con sentimientos, con debilidades y con poder...eso era lo que los diferenciaba del resto, eran el siguiente paso de la evolución... Doggett me entregó una copia del documento traducido del navajo...

CARACTERÍSTICAS DE LAS ALMAS DE METAL:

=======================================

-Habilidad para mover objetos.

-Telequinesia, telepatía.

-Control sobre instrumentos de origen extraterrestre.

-Poder de comunicación con E.B.E.

-Sentimientos, debilidades y fisiología totalmente humana.

-Control mental sobre los supersoldados. Capacidad para hacer que se autodestruyan. 

-Segmentos específicos del DNA activos y zonas determinadas de la corteza cerebral anormalmente desarrolladas.

-Coeficiente intelectual alto.

-Debilidad ante FeFe2O4 procedente del centro de la Tierra (Magnetita Plutoniana) que se encuentra en determinadas regiones del globo desde la formación del planeta. Este material desestabiliza su sistema nervioso y con exposiciones a altas dosis los conduce a coma irreversible y finalmente a la muerte.

-Capacidad innata para pilotar cierto tipo de naves.

-Poder completamente activo cuando están presentes las tres Almas de Metal.

-Única baza para la lucha contra la colonización del 221212. 

 

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Aparte de los datos sobre el proyecto Almas de Metal, en el documento se encontraban reseñas y constantes alusiones al comienzo de la colonización. Doggett me informó de que además de William existía una niña en un orfanato de Dakota del Norte con las mismas características, pero que por lo visto, sólo existían ellos dos. La niña se llamaba Joy, y Scully, Doggett y Reyes habían tenido contacto con sus padres hace dos años, en una ocasión en la que intentaron encontrarse conmigo en una estación de tren, cuando yo estaba escondido en Nuevo México. Su padre murió en esa estación de tren y su madre perdió la vida el año pasado en un accidente de coche. Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que era muy posible de que el tercer Alma de Metal estuviera en camino...por un momento se me nubló la vista y volví a aquel campo en el que William estaba con otros dos niños.

“Papá, es mi hermano, tienes que ayudarle y se llama Elliot...Papá...”

 

“¿Mulder?” La voz rasposa de Doggett me devolvió a este mundo, pero ahora, tenía nítidamente grabada en mi subconsciente la imagen de Joy, William...y...y Elliot. “¿Mulder, estás bien?”

“Sí, estoy bien.”

“Mónica y yo no tenemos demasiado claras algunas de las cosas que se citan en ese documento... Personalmente, hay ciertos datos que no puedo creer ni asimilar... No me creo que los extraterrestres estén entre nosotros y que vayan a invadirnos en el 2012... Es algo que no puedo asimilar.” Fijé mi mirada en él incitándole a creer, pidiéndole su ayuda y su confianza. Entendía su escepticismo y su necesidad de pruebas tangibles, respetaba su postura, pero necesitaba saber que los dos estábamos luchando juntos.

 

Había transcurrido demasiado tiempo, estaban retrasándose demasiado y la opresión que sentía en el pecho me decía que todo estaba relacionado, que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo eran, simplemente hechos aislados. Fue entonces cuando el móvil de John Doggett comenzó a sonar, registrando en la pantallita verde el número de teléfono correspondiente al despacho del Director Adjunto Skinner en la capital del país.

“John Doggett...Está bien, señor...de acuerdo...”Los ojillos del agente chispeaban bañados en la preocupación y me transmitían a mi el mismo sentimiento de desasosiego. Exhorté a Doggett con la mirada, el aire en la habitación estaba comenzando a ser irrespirable y demasiado espeso. 

“Era Skinner. Dice que han encontrado el coche de Mónica en una carretera cercana y que hay alguien el Washington que necesita urgentemente hablar con nosotros.” Me quedé mirándole fijamente. Supe que había llegado la hora de luchar, la batalla había comenzado y yo no iba a rendirme cuando estaba en juego lo que más quería en este mundo.


	6. Cazando lágrimas

Frío, comencé a sentir frío y creo que fue lo que hizo que me despertara. Todo estaba oscuro. Parecía estar encerrada en una celda en la que apenas entraba la luz por una diminuta claraboya situada en lo alto de una de las paredes. Tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido y una opresión constante en el pecho que me susurraba con cada latido de mi corazón que ni William ni Mulder estaban conmigo. ¿Qué me habrían inyectado? No pude evitar tocar mi vientre, preguntándome si mi hijo estaría bien. 

“¿Dana?”De uno de los laterales oscuros emergió la voz de Mónica, oculta tras las sombras. Me acerqué, la vi tendida en el suelo.

“Mónica, estoy aquí.”Reyes se incorporó con dificultad.

“¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué van a hacer con nosotras? Tenemos que salir de aquí. Tenemos que buscar a William como sea.” Me senté a su lado. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar. La abracé porque tenía miedo de no volver a verlos, la abracé y lloré porque no podía hacer otra cosa más que dejar que mis lágrimas cayeran. Quise gritar con la esperanza de que mi voz recorriera el espacio más rápido que la velocidad del sonido y llegara a sus oídos. El silencio se llenaba de mis sollozos y cazaba mis lágrimas impidiendo que el cielo las viera y los trajera de vuelta conmigo.

“Tranquila...tranquila...presiento que todo se va a solucionar...” La voz de Mónica intentaba calmarme, pero yo no quería dejar de llorar hasta tuviera a los dos en mis brazos.

“¿Y si no vuelvo a verlos?” En una ocasión alguien me dijo que el miedo no me ayudaría, pero hay momentos en los que no puedes ver nada más que pavor en forma de una pared imposible de escalar, yo estaba en uno de esos momentos, en uno de esos pozos sin fondo de los que no sabes cómo salir. 

“Volveremos a verlos...Confía en mi.” La voz de la agente sonaba segura, como un susurro de esperanza, como una manta cálida en medio de un chaparrón helado. 

“Los quiero tanto que sin ellos siento que no tengo fuerzas...que me falta todo.¿Y si le han hecho algo malo a William?” Escuchamos un ruido al otro lado de la puerta. Alguien deslizó una bandeja con comida por una pequeña abertura. Me levanté acercándome a la puerta y grité con todas mis fuerzas. “¡Quiero ver a mi hijo! ¡Quiero saber dónde está!” Silencio fue lo único que obtuve por respuesta. Me dejé caer al suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y cubrí mi cara con las manos. Ya no tenía lágrimas que llorar, alguien me las había arrebatado y las había arrojado al mar atadas con el hilo de mi esperanza.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegamos a Washington al amanecer. Los médicos insistieron en que no estaba en condiciones de abandonar la clínica, pero no me importó. Volver a la ciudad después de tanto tiempo debería de haber producido un impacto enorme en mi, pero no fue así porque solo pensaba en encontrarles. Me daba igual dejar de ser una sombra y que el mundo supiera que Fox Mulder seguía vivo y luchando, me daba igual todo...Solo les necesitaba a ellos. Doggett se pasó todo el viaje ensimismado, navegando por su mente, llorando sin lágrimas. Notaba su preocupación por Reyes. Me sentía identificado con él. Yo viví lo mismo durante los siete años que Scully y yo pasamos juntos sin atrevernos a acercarnos el uno al otro.

“Sé lo que estás pasando.” Le dije a la par que me miraba con expresión atenta y un tanto desconcertada. “Cuando sabes que está en peligro solo piensas en volver a estar con ella, pides otra oportunidad para verla y decirle de una vez por todas que la quieres y que estás harto de irte de la oficina a tu casa y no llevártela contigo...Sientes que todo podría ser muy diferente, pero a la vez tienes miedo de que lo sea...Aprovecha el tiempo, John...No dejes que el miedo a vivir no te deje hacerlo...” Asintió comprendiéndome.

“¿Crees que están bien, Mulder?” Sus ojos chiquitos estaban compuestos de átomos de preocupación. “Ambos sabemos que esos supersoldados, sean lo que sean, no nos tienen mucho cariño.”

“Quiero creer que siguen vivos porque de otra forma no me queda nada.” Doggett y yo nunca habíamos llegado a encajar del todo, pero en ese momento estábamos juntos, codo con codo, luchando por lo mismo, con distintas creencias, pero afanados en encontrarlos con todas nuestras fuerzas. 

 

El interior del edificio Hoover tenía ese brillo mate y anodino característico de las instituciones federales. Nada parecía haber cambiado salvo el sótano. 

“Ahora la fotocopiadora ha vuelto a ocuparlo... Mónica y yo fuimos trasladados a comprobar antecedentes. Cerraron los Expedientes X cuando te ayudamos a fugarte y ni Skinner ni nosotros hemos sido capaces de conseguir que reabran la sección.” La verdad es que la historia que acababa de contarme Doggett no me había tomado por sorpresa, me esperaba algo así.

“¿Crees que toda esta gente me está reconociendo?” Miraba a mi alrededor mientras caminaba con alguna pequeña dificultad debida a mis heridas.

“A veces los lugares más llenos de gente son los más seguros... En mi opinión, los hombres que te creían muerto llevan mucho tiempo sabiendo que no fue así. Ya no te ven como una amenaza, te ven hundido y sea lo que sea lo que tienen preparado para el 2012, piensan que es imparable.”

Poco a poco y con pasos decididos llegamos al despacho de Skinner. Su secretaria nos informó de que no quería visitas, Doggett insistió en que nos presentara y Skinner nos mandó pasar inmediatamente. 

Saludé a mi antiguo superior tendiéndole la mano y dándole las gracias con un leve abrazo y una palmadita en la espalda. Luego señaló con el mentón hacía la esquina menos iluminada de la estancia. Sentada en el sofá de cuero, se encontraba una mujer con el pelo largo y oscuro y una mirada glaciar y penetrante. Doggett se encaminó hacia ella, parecía conocerla. 

“Vi como Roher te mataba hace tres años...” La cara de Doggett mostraba asombro, estaba perplejo.

“Jonh, sabes de sobra lo que soy...” La mujer se dirigió con pasos firmes hacia mi. “Me llamo Shannon McMahom...” Dijo tendiéndome la mano derecha. “Estoy aquí porque quiero ayudarles y porque se dónde están las personas a las que buscan.”

 

Shannon nos habló de su vida, nos contó que era un supersoldado, pero que al igual que un reducido grupo de ellos, creía que la convivencia pacífica entre humanos y su raza sería posible. “Somos una raza esclava creada por extraterrestres y diseñada para adueñarnos del planeta y erradicar a la raza humana para que ellos puedan volver. La mayoría de nosotros odia a los humanos. Mi grupo y yo no estamos a favor de la colonización. Queremos ayudarles a destruir a los supersoldados, aún a costa de nuestra propia exterminación. Somos casi máquinas, casi robots, no sentimos como los humanos... No creo que una estirpe de máquinas sin sentimientos tenga derecho a despoblar la Tierra...” Parecía estar entregada a su causa. “Parece ser que una partida de nosotros salió con un pequeño defecto... Los componentes de mi grupo y yo somos ligeramente sensibles a algunas cosas... Nuestro sueño es llegar a ser inmortales y humanos. Tenemos una base con laboratorios y estamos intentando buscar la forma de dejar de ser lo que somos, de ser capaces de luchar y ofrecer resistencia a la colonización...”Me levanté y me acerqué a los grandes ventanales del despacho, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a la gente a lo lejos, agrupados en el mosaico de asfalto y edificios como pequeñas hormigas emprendedoras. No podía creer lo que esa mujer nos estaba contando, pero veía esperanza en sus ojos y, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, sentía que la oposición no era totalmente imposible. “Su hijo es una de las claves, Mulder... Si consiguiéramos a esos tres niños y fuéramos capaces de entrenar sus poderes, sé que la resistencia no sería sólo una quimera... Luchamos por lo mismo que usted. Deseo creer que va a ayudarnos.” 

Me di la vuelta y después de mirar a Doggett y Skinner clavé mis ojos en los de Shannon. 

“De acuerdo, pero antes de nada queremos encontrarlos.” Si no fuera porque sabía de sobra que las emociones no eran el fuerte de esa mujer, hubiera jurado que su cara denotaba una ligera sonrisa de alivio. 

“Están en una instalación secreta en Canadá, al norte del lago Erie... Allí tienen a su hijo y a Joy, pretenden entrenarles y ponerlos de su parte mientras esperan al tercer Alma de Metal. Supongo que la Agente Reyes y Scully estén allí recluidas...” Me miró directamente a los ojos, taladrándome, leyéndome el pensamiento, conociendo mi miedo a que nuestro bebé fuera el último eslabón de la cadena y ellos lo descubrieran.

“Tenemos que irnos ya, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.” Shannon sonaba decidida y expectante. No íbamos a dejar que el futuro nos comiera, íbamos a enfrentarnos a él. 

Entonces sentí una voz en mi cabeza... Shannon estaba utilizando le telepatía para tranquilizarme...Me susurraba que estuviera tranquilo, que no todos los supersoldados eran capaces de leer la mente, que el secreto de Scully podía seguir a salvo. Comenzamos a diseñar el plan. No íbamos a quedarnos parados.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Base Militar. Sur de Canadá

 

Las horas se alargaban como una goma sin fin. No necesitaba dormir para tener pesadillas, éstas eran constantes y no me dejaban en ningún momento.

“Me gustaría saber por qué todo es como es y no diferente.” Mónica estaba frente a mi, levemente recostada en la pared, mirando absorta a los tímidos rayos que la luna en cuarto creciente dejaba entremezclase con el aire, atravesando el ventanuco. 

“Yo me pregunto lo mismo... No sabes la rabia que siento de que Mulder, Will y tú no podáis llevar una vida normal... Siempre he valorado mucho la familia porque hubo un tiempo en el que no la tuve. Nací en Austin, pero mis padres murieron, no tenía a nadie más. Acabé siendo adoptada y crecí en México... Tuvo que ser muy duro para ti separarte de William.” Si la situación no hubiera sido tan límite, la conversación y la sinceridad de Mónica hubiesen llegado a ser agradables.

“¿Nunca has pensado en tener una familia?” Reyes y yo éramos tremendamente diferentes, pero era evidente que al igual que me pasó a mi con Mulder, ella no sólo veía a Doggett como un compañero de trabajo y un amigo.

“Por supuesto que lo pienso, sobretodo cuando tengo miedo de morir, cuando estoy en peligro y asustada como ahora. Pienso que no ha llegado mi hora porque no he tenido lo que realmente quiero en la vida. Sé lo que estás pensando... Siempre he querido a John, pero tengo miedo a hacerle daño, es muy difícil dejar atrás el pasado y el suyo le está atormentando constantemente. Moriríamos el uno por el otro. Pero hay algo que no le deja empezar de nuevo...Muchas veces no se permite a si mismo ser feliz porque piensa que su hijo es el que debería estar disfrutando de la vida y no él.” Reyes continuaba mirando la luz de la luna, estaba desnudándome su alma, escribiendo sus anhelos en letras fugaces como las estrellas. “Ambos sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, pero tenemos un pacto no escrito entre nosotros. Supongo que un día estaremos demasiado cansados y...” La historia me sonaba, los matices eran diferentes, pero al fin y al cabo... 

 

“Entre Mulder y yo, simplemente pasó una noche, fue tan solo un factor más de nuestra relación. No cambió nada, pero lo cambió todo. Luego desapareció y ya sabes el resto de la historia. Llegué a pensar que se había ido de este mundo sin saber que William iba a existir. Saber que él el estaba muerto y llevar a su hijo dentro de mi era algo que me hacía sentir que nunca nos separaríamos...ahora estoy sintiendo algo similar porque...porque estoy embarazada y...” La emoción se agolpó en los ojos de Reyes. Sonrió con una de las sonrisas más sinceras que he visto nunca y luego me abrazó.

“Saldremos de aquí, aunque solo sea por ese bebé. Te lo prometo.”

“Tengo miedo de que no sea normal...”

“Ya te dije una vez que no tenías que tener miedo de eso...”

Y allí, en la oscuridad de esa celda, la voz de Mónica me hizo saber que no estaba sola y que si la batalla nos engullía y desaparecíamos, lo haríamos de pie y luchando... Luego supongo que nos dormimos y viajamos lejos de dónde estábamos, queriendo cazar lágrimas para deshacerlas y modelar sonrisas con ellas. 

 

En mitad de la noche, un sonido nos hizo despertar. Estaba adormilada y la poca luz procedente de la puerta que abrió alguien con uniforme y la cara cubierta, produjo un escozor horrible en mis ojos. Cuatro hombres nos sacaron de la celda. Iban armados e hicieron que Mónica y yo nos colocáramos en medio de ellos. Avanzábamos como un escuadrón a través de pasillos blancos similares a un laberinto infranqueable. Ni siquiera nos molestamos en protestar o preguntar a dónde nos llevaban, estábamos demasiado cansadas y las fuerzas nos abandonaban por momentos, tanto que nos costaba caminar. Entonces, Reyes hizo algo imprevisible. En un desliz de uno de los hombres, logró arrebatarle su arma y encañonarle con ella.

“O nos decís a dónde demonios no estáis llevando o los sesos de vuestro amiguito van a manchar las paredes.” Entonces hubo algo que dejó de funcionar, los soldados se estaban mirando perplejos entre ellos y yo ya no sabía que pensar exactamente. Sólo quería salir de allí de una vez por todas.


	7. La tierra de nunca jamás

El plan era relativamente sencillo y confiaba en que, con suerte, todo saliera según lo previsto. Shannon tenía habilidades mentales para controlar a los supersoldados más débiles, así conseguiríamos colarnos en la base, con uniformes militares y acreditaciones falsas. Luego rescataríamos a William y Joy y buscaríamos a Dana y Mónica para sacarlas de allí. Entramos con relativa facilidad, la destreza de Shannon para controlar las mentes de los supersoldados era sorprendente, similar a la Pusher u Obi Wan Kenobi en sus buenos tiempos. Nos deslizamos por los pasillos de las instalaciones como cometas en la noche oscura. Sabíamos que Dana y Reyes estaban en una de las celdas de uno de los pisos subterráneos. Entraríamos a por ellas simulando ser supersoldados para no levantar sospechas, luego nos separaríamos y buscaríamos a los niños. 

Al llegar a la puerta que nos separaba de ellas, mi ritmo cardiaco se incrementó por mil. Tenía tantas ganas de verla que no sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de no quitarme el pasamontañas y decirle quién era realmente. No era una situación nueva...Una vez tuve que fingir que me habían lavado el cerebro, llevaba un año sin ver sus ojos y me vi obligado a darle la espalda después de un abrazo frío y distante, que se encontraba a años luz del que le hubiera dado en otras circunstancias. 

 

Entramos en la celda y la vi dormida, tumbada en el suelo, hecha un ovillo. Quise abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas y decirle que estaba allí y que todo iba a ir bien. Ni siquiera alzó los ojos para mirarme. Estaba exhausta, pálida y fría como un carámbano de hielo. Reyes no estaba en mejores condiciones. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en oponer resistencia. Noté cómo, por un momento, Doggett tuvo intenciones de descubrirnos para estrechar a Reyes entre sus brazos y decirle que todo había pasado. 

Caminamos durante casi diez minutos por los largos corredores del fuerte. Shannon iba en primera fila, a mi lado. Reyes y Scully caminaban tras nosotros y Doggett y Skinner en último lugar. Sin esperarlo, sin pensarlo, Reyes me cogió por la espalda arrebatándome mi arma y apuntándome con ella. 

“O nos decís a dónde demonios no estáis llevando o los sesos de vuestro amiguito van a manchar las paredes.” Siempre me asombraré de la fuerza interna de esa mujer, de su poderío, de su rabia... Pero pienso que si de verdad hubiera sido un supersoldado, su acción no hubiera servido para nada. Afortunadamente no éramos supersoldados y en aquel momento no nos quedó más remedio que descubrirnos. Me quedé mirando a Scully. Sus ojos antes vacíos, ahora chispeaban emocionados, habían recuperado el color.

“¿Mulder?” Se quiso tirar a mis brazos, pero Doggett la sujetó para que no lo hiciera, intentando que no olvidara dónde estábamos y la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Reyes me soltó mientras nos miraba con asombro y alivio. La puerta de salida estaba cerca. Salimos afuera, teníamos preparado un coche en el exterior de la base. Doggett y Skinner sacarían a Scully y Reyes de allí y Shannon y yo iríamos a buscar a mi hijo y Joy. 

“Queremos trasladar a estas dos prisioneras.”Dijo Shannon al vigilante a la vez que le penetraba con los ojos. El soldado no opuso resistencia alguna. Montaron en el coche, Scully me miraba con ojos suplicantes, con miedo y orgullo, diciendo que confiaba en mi y que la gustaría con todas sus fuerzas ir conmigo. El coche arrancaba y ya sentía cómo se alejaba de mi. Fue entonces cuando, en el momento justo en el que el automóvil comenzaba a moverse, ella bajó del coche y se abrazó a mi con todas sus fuerzas. 

“No puedo dejarte solo, no puedo...Tenía tanto miedo de no volver a verte.” El supersoldado del puesto de mando, pareció inquietarse al principio, pero Shannon consiguió someterle a una especie de trance que hacía que un individuo con las características físicas de un boxeador pareciera un minino indefenso. 

“Scully, no puedes venir conmigo, no quiero que corras peligro, no puedo permitirlo...”No dejaba de abrazarla mientras veía cómo el jeep conducido por Skinner se alejaba entre la espesura del bosque que rodeaba la base. 

“Tenemos trabajo que hacer.” Scully me preguntó con la mirada al oír la voz de Shannon.

“Es Shannon McMahom, está aquí para ayudarnos a buscar a William.” 

Volvimos a entrar en la base. Con Scully nos era más difícil pasar desapercibidos. Afortunadamente los pasillos estaban desiertos y Shannon parecía conocer el plano de la base de memoria. Entramos en una habitación con un cristal, era una especie de sala similar a las utilizadas en los interrogatorios. En el momento en el que entramos, Dana se pegó sin remedio al pedazo de espejo transparente que le devolvía la imagen de nuestro hijo. Estaba pintando al lado de una niña morena, la niña de mis sueños. La habitación era blanca y estaba llena de juguetes. Ambos niños estaban vestidos con un pantalón y una camiseta blanca también y parecían estar sumamente compenetrados. Al lado de la puerta estaba guardando la sala un hombre al que los dos niños parecían ignorar. 

“Ya los han desnormalizado.” La voz de Shannon surcó el silencio, pero Dana seguía inmóvil al lado del cristal. Puse mis manos en sus hombros.

“Te prometo que vamos a salir de aquí.” Fue entonces cuando mis ojos no creyeron ver lo que estaban viendo.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mi hijo estaba bien y Mulder estaba a mi lado. Volvíamos a estar juntos y era todo cuanto yo quería. Al otro lado del cristal pude volver a ver su cara y sus manos. Se movía y yo no podía dejar de mirarle. Era solo un niño y nada ni nadie tenía derecho a encerrarle, a apartarle de nosotros. Quise romper la mampara que nos separaba, pero en lugar de eso no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera observarle al otro lado de ella. Con William estaba una niña de su edad, enfrascada en el mismo mundo infantil que él, ajena a todo... Las manos de Mulder rozaron mis hombros prometiéndome ver de nuevo el sol. 

 

En la habitación irrumpió quien nunca pensé que fuera a hacerlo. Con sus facciones marcadas y su cara triste. La expresión del mismísimo diablo surcaba sus ojos y yo llevaba mucho tiempo pensando que estaba muerta...Hace cinco años el cuerpo sin vida de Diana Fowley fue encontrado en su apartamento y ahora estaba allí, de pie, como si nada. Se acercó a mi hijo y yo quise salir disparada de la habitación, pero Mulder me lo impidió. Él estaba tan perplejo como yo, pero mi ademán le había hecho reaccionar con rapidez. No podía ni quería creer que ella estuviera detrás de todo esto. 

“Tranquila, yo me ocuparé de esto.”Mulder me dio la vuelta para mirarme directamente y decirme que todo estaba bajo control. Yo no estaba tan segura, siempre había considerado que Diana tenía de todo menos intenciones nobles. Aunque en una ocasión me había ayudado a salvar a Mulder, existía algo en ella que me hacía desconfiar.

“Mulder. Es muy poderosa, ahora es un supersoldado y ni siquiera yo puedo vencerla.” Mulder hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Shannon y entró en la habitación. Quise ir tras él, pero Shannon no me dejó.

“Ella puede leer tu mente, no puedes acercarte a ella y que descubra que el tercer Alma de Metal está creciendo en ti. Ese sería nuestro final, es muy poderosa.”

Mulder irrumpió en la sala. Diana estaba de espaldas. 

“Sabía que eras tan estúpido como para venir hasta aquí a rescatar a tu adorable familia, Fox.” Shannon seguía la escena con inmutabilidad y yo me estaba deshaciendo en ira e impotencia. 

“Diana, pensé que habías muerto...” William había fijado sus ojos en Mulder, pero por alguna extraña razón no se acercaba a él, sus ojos eran fríos, habían perdido su brillo natural. ¿Qué le habían hecho a mi hijo? Mulder se quiso acercar a William, pero Diana se lo impidió depositando una de sus manos en su pecho.

“Todo el mundo pensó que había muerto, pero sigo viva para vengarme. La raza de supersoldados me salvó logrando convertirme en uno de ellos. Tú más que nadie deberías de saber que estar enterrado no significa estar muerto.” Una risotada cruel salió de su boca. La odié más que nunca. “Ahora me he puesto de su lado y solo me faltas tú para tener todo lo que siempre me propuse tener.”

Mulder seguía mirándola atento, juntando piezas, procesando datos. Perplejo ante la historia. Yo me limitaba a odiarla tan solo porque estaba con las dos personas a las que yo más quería en la misma habitación.

“Deshagámonos de esa estúpida pelirroja y vente con William y conmigo al país de nunca jamás. Los tres seremos poderosos y sobreviviremos al holocausto extraterrestre. Los tres, no necesitamos a nadie más. Seremos jóvenes siempre y nadie interferirá en nuestra felicidad. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto, Fox.” Comencé a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Lloraba odio y miedo y eso me deshacía.

“Sé que juntos podremos conseguir a otro de estos niños milagrosos. Todo será más fácil y dejarás de sufrir para siempre. Nuca lloro. ¿sabes? ¿Cuántas veces has llorado últimamente, Fox? ¿Crees que merecía la pena? Tu hijo estará con nosotros. Dejaremos de tener debilidades humanas.” Mulder seguía mudo y su silencio me estaba doliendo.

“Estás loca si piensas que voy a abandonar a Scully y al mundo... Prefiero llorar a su lado que pasarme la vida riendo contigo.” Mulder intentaba imponerse, pero había algo que le dominaba, que no le dejaba actuar. Diana parecía controlar su mente.

“Te prometo que seré una madre para William...” Ambos le miraron, pero mi hijo parecía un pedazo de hielo y Joy actuaba de la misma forma. Diana se estaba acercando a Mulder y él parecía no reaccionar. Él se separó bruscamente, pero Diana cogió su mano. Se acercaron más y más y cada milímetro me hacía más daño. Quería morirme, desaparecer, evaporarme...Odio, odio, odio... Sus labios llegaron a unirse y yo ya no sabía ni siquiera quién era. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Llegó un momento en el que dejé de pensar, dejé de ser yo. Intermitentemente, la imagen de los tres niños en el campo me hacía volver en mi, alejarme de Diana. William parecía hecho de mármol y no dejaba de clavar sus pupilas en mi de la forma más impasible que he visto nunca. 

No sé exactamente cómo pasó, pero de repente estaba besándola y aceptando sin querer la vida que ella me ofrecía. Era como si estuviera hipnotizado. No sufría, pero el beso tampoco me sabía a nada. Podría jurar que no sentía si quiera. Cerré los ojos y sin querer ella se coló en mi mente, ella y la sensación de sus labios y no los de Diana...Su roce, sus palabras, sus susurros al hacer el amor...Ella...Scully...Pero había algo no me dejaba separarme...

“Papá tienes que ayudarnos...”Vi a William en mi sueño y se disolvió paulatinamente con la imagen de Will y Dana bajo mis brazos. Me separé de Diana por un impulso, ella seguía trepanándome con sus ojos viperinos.

“Fox, estamos hechos el uno para el otro, Siempre lo he sabido.” Tenía la mente en blanco. William seguía mirándonos.

“Yo solo la quiero a ella...¡La quiero como nunca te quise a ti y eso no te deja vivir!” Lo grité porque no pude hacer otra cosa. Notaba cómo Diana se estaba enfadando.

“William ven con papá y conmigo y dile que es lo que quieres…Dile que tenemos que estar juntos…” William se acercó a nosotros con paso decidido. 

“Es cierto, quiero estar con vosotros.” Parecía un autómata sin cerebro. Diana era puro magnetismo.

“Dile que soy tu madre, William... Llámame mamá...” La mirada de mi hijo estaba clavada en Diana. Parpadeó y volvió a mirarla. Cerró los ojos. Nos miró con un brillo diferente, con sus ojos reales y el iris dejó de ser mate y vacío.

“Tú no eres mi madre.” Diana tenía la expresión desencajada y rabiosa. “Quiero ver a mamá. Papá, quiero ver a mamá, vámonos.” William posó sus ojos en mí y tocó mi mano. Un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo, era como si volviera a ser yo mismo.

Diana comenzó a temblar.

“William, deja de mirarme... ¡William, por favor!” Joy y William tenían la vista totalmente fija en Diana y esta parecía no soportarlo. “Te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos.”

“¡Tú no eres mi madre!¡Y mi papá no te quiere a ti!” William estaba gritando con lágrimas en los ojos y Diana parecía estar petrificándose y convirtiéndose en metal hasta deshacerse. Luego pareció explotar en miles de gotas de metal líquido. William se tiró a mis brazos y lloró refugiando su cabeza en mi hombro. 

“Quiero ver a mamá, quiero verla.” Me separé de Will y elevé la mirada. 

“¿Te llamas Joy, verdad?” La niña asintió tímida al otro lado de la sala. “Yo soy Mulder y te voy a sacar de aquí.” Agarró mi mano y salí con sendos niños de la sala. 

 

William abrazó a Scully sin ni siquiera pensárselo. Se aferró a ella sin dejar una sola molécula de oxígeno entre ambos. Quise abrazarles, pero sentía que los había traicionado y que si no fuera por William, las cosas hubieran acabado de otra forma. Agaché la cabeza y el nudo que sentía en la garganta era tan fuerte que no podía tragar saliva. Scully subió la mirada con William todavía en brazos, buscaba mis ojos, pero yo rehuía los suyos.

“Creo que deberíamos de salir de la base.” Joy seguía cogida de mi mano, notaba cómo temblaba. Shannon salió de la habitación , Dana y William la secundaron y nosotros salimos tras ellas. 

 

Abandonamos la base sin dificultades. En el momento en el que nos encontráramos con Doggett y Reyes, nos iríamos, desapareceríamos con Joy y con William. Íbamos a colaborar con Shannon y su grupo para seguir luchando sin tener que separarnos nunca más. Montamos en la parte trasera de una furgoneta. Los niños estaban entre Scully y yo, pero se escurrieron y se sentaron al otro lado. Dana y yo acabamos sentados juntos. Busqué su mano sin mirarla. Luego volví mis ojos a ella. 

“Te juro que preferiría estar muerto a vivir sin volver a sentirte... No estaba siendo yo...Espero que llegues perdonarme algún día...”

“Mulder, cállate...Estás perdonado desde hace mucho tiempo...Espero que no vuelva a repetirse.” Sus labios se curvaron en forma de sonrisa y al mirar a William y a Joy me di cuenta de que estaban dormidos. 

“Sabes que solo te quiero a ti.” Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo sonreí.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Volvía a sentirme completa. Sabía de sobra que la imagen de Mulder y Diana había quedado grabada en mi mente, pero hay ciertas cosas en la vida que supongo es mejor olvidar, desterrarlas de la memoria. Lo único que quería Diana era separarnos y eso era lo que bajo ningún concepto iba a permitir, así que pasada la agonía y la tensión del momento decidí que no era justo mortificar a Mulder con un beso que sé que no fue producto de su voluntad y no significó absolutamente nada para él. 

 

Doggett y Reyes estaban esperándonos en el lugar indicado. John tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de Reyes. Me apenaba separarnos de ellos de nuevo, pero Mulder me había explicado parte del plan y en unas horas estaríamos en un avión para comenzar una nueva vida. Skinner también estaba con ellos y me alegró enormemente verlo.

Reyes se acercó a nosotros, Doggett estaba tras ella con Joy en los brazos.

“Bueno, John y yo hemos pensado que vais a necesitar ayuda con los niños... Ahora nos pasamos la vida comprobando antecedentes, así que vamos a adoptar a Joy y nos vamos a ir con vosotros...¿Qué os parece?” Mulder y yo sonreímos. La idea era genial. Mónica nos guiñó un ojo y luego se acercó a Doggett. “¿Joy, te gustaría venirte con nosotros?” La niña miró a mi hijo y William sonrió. 

“Me parece muuuuuuy buena idea.” Joy saltó de los brazos de John para abrazar a William.”Vamos a estar juntitos, Will.”

 

“Mónica...”Doggett pronunció el nombre de Reyes en voz alta y ésta se acercó a él... “Quiero decirte algo.” Mónica miraba a John con intriga.

“¿El qué?” Y fue entonces cuando Doggett se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en los labios. 

“Supongo que esa niña necesita unos padres que se quieran.” La verdad es que me emocioné mucho.

 

Estábamos juntos y teníamos esperanzas para seguir luchando. Además ya no estábamos solos ni mucho menos. El mundo y la vida se abría ante nosotros como un abanico y la guerra aún podía ganarse.


	8. Tokelau

Hoy hace dos meses que nació nuestro hijo. Como es de suponer, es un niño y se llama Elliot, supongo que a veces hay que hacer caso a los sueños. Tiene mis ojos y en estos momentos está en mis brazos, mirando cómo su hermano y su madre juegan en la playa. Es casi de noche, pero como vivimos en una isla del archipiélago de Tokelau en Polinesia, el mar está en calma y corre una brisa tranquila que hace cosquillas en los pies. Mónica y Doggett viven con su hija justo a nuestro lado. Llevamos más o menos una vida normal: Los niños van al colegio por la mañana y aprenden a controlar sus poderes por la tarde en un centro especial que Shannon y los demás supersoldados buenos han construido para ello. Alguien que viva en un apacible barrio a las afueras de Chicago, puede llegar a pensar que nuestra vida es un desastre, pero yo no opino lo mismo. Es cierto que de vez en cuando echo de menos un partidito de béisbol y una buena hamburguesa, pero tengo a mi lado a las personas a las que más quiero y proteger a mis hijos es la única forma de salvar el mundo, así que ahora me tomo la vida con filosofía y aprovecho cada momento. Además John y yo nos lo pasamos en grande cuando vamos de pesca con los niños. Esto es precioso y el clima es fantástico. Pero yo creo que lo que más me gusta es salir a ver las estrellas del hemisferio sur desde la playa. Es un vicio mágico y embriagador que durante las horas de noche está conmigo. Muchas noches, Scully sale a mi lado y nos tumbamos juntos en la playa a contemplarlas. Nos hablan y nos cuentan historias del pasado. Sé que hay personas ahí arriba que siguen ayudándonos.

 

William es bastante feliz a pesar de tener algún que otro don especial, está encantado con su hermano pequeño y se pasa la vida en la playa, buscando corales con su inseparable amiga Joy. Supongo que todavía no son conscientes del poder que tienen y de la responsabilidad que ha recaído en sus espaldas. Tendrán once años cuando los colonos extraterrestres quieran invadirnos, Elliot apenas habrá cumplido los siete... Pero Shannon dice que están aprendiendo mucho y que podremos combatirlos. 

 

Doggett y Mónica también son bastante felices y quieren mucho a Joy, todo es cuestión de aclimatarse y cambiar el modo de vida.

“William, te he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta que utilices tus poderes para hacer trampas y ganar a tu madre. Ven aquí ahora mismo.”

Dana corre tras William y éste viene hacia mi. 

“¿Qué le has hecho a tu madre esta vez?” Will sigue riéndose.

“Nada, sólo una trampita para ganarla. ¿Si me siento, me dejas coger a Elliot, papi? Di que si...Vamos...” Le sonrío de medio lado y dejo a Elliot en sus brazos.

“Hola, Elliot, soy William, tu hermano mayor... ¿Te acuerdas de mi? ¿Sabes sacar la lengua?” Dana se acerca a nosotros y sonríe al vernos, especialmente al ver a nuestros hijos juntos. Yo no puedo evitar rodearla con mis brazos. 

“¿No te encanta verles juntos?” 

La miro y sonrío...Creo que sobran las palabras.

“Elliot, tengo muchas ganas de que hagas grande, como yo, para que puedas dormir en una cama al lado de la mía y pueda contarte historias de miedo tooooodas las noches...” Seguimos mirándoles con los ojos llenos de esperanzas, queriendo creer que son nuestra salvación y que las estrellas, podrán contemplar la tierra poblada por humanos durante milenios y milenios galácticos... 

 

Dana me besa en los labios y William le habla de constelaciones perdidas a Elliot. El tiempo bambolea las palmeritas del atolón y el resplandor fugaz de los astros reluce en el agua salada y tranquila del océano. 

 

Mañana será otro día, otra lucha, pero será mañana y no nos habremos rendido porque estamos juntos. Supongo que no puedo pedir más... Sé que hay esperanza.

 

 

THE END


End file.
